Les Anges De Verité
by Wardstone Chronicles
Summary: Rien ne vaut l'aide de deux anges !
1. Arriver a Poudlard

Auteur:Pouet-Pouet & Ty

Titre:Les Anges De Veriter

Rating: T

Attention: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**CHAPITRE 1**

Ty: Pouet-Pouet on arrive bientôt à Poudlard alors calme toi !

Pouet-Pouet: Peux pas trop stresser !! J'en tremble !! Tu te rends compte Poudlard avec le célèbre Harry Potter

Ty:Tu l'aimes ? (air choqué)

Pouet-Pouet:Bien sûr que nan t'es rien bête ! J'admire seulement son talent !!

...:mesdemoiselles nous voici arrivés à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard !

Ty:Bon c'est le moment de descendre de ce carrosse, allons à la rencontre de cette école tout en respectant ce que l'on doit faire !!

Les deux jeunes filles s'avançaient vers le parc du château et directe elles entendirent une dispute !

...:Malefoy tu vas souffrir cette fois ! Expelliarmus !!

Malefoy:Alors c'est tout ce que tu sais faire Potter ? M'arracher ma baguette des mains ? Expelliarmus !!

Potter:Accio baguette !!

Malefoy:Comment as-tu fait ça ? De la magie sans baguette ?

Potter:Je suis plus puissant que toi Malefoy !!

...: POTTER, Malefoy encore vous j'en n'ai assez dans le bureau de Dumbledore !! Vous nous faites honte à toute l'école devant nos nouvelles élèves qui nous arrivent de France !!

Les élèves présent à ce moment-là tournèrent la tête vers Pouet-Pouet et Ty qui ne savaient plus ou se mettre !!

Ty:heuuuu...

Pouet-Pouet:Bonjour

...:Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, suivez moi, je suis le professeur McGonagall

Ty& Pouet-Pouet:Enchantée

Elle sourit faiblement et tourna les talons. Potter et Malefoy, les suivirent, sachant ce qui allait leurs arriver.

Arrivé dans le bureau,un homme barbu se leva

L'homme:Bonjour, je suis le directeur Dumbledore

Ty: Salut

Pouet-Pouet donna un coup à Alissia

Ty:heuu Bonjour

Pouet-Pouet:Bonjour

Dumbledore:Je vais d'abord m'occuper des deux garçons. Messieurs que c'est-il encore passé ?

Malefoy:C'est Potter monsieur. C'est toujours lui !!

Potter:Quoi ? Espèce de menteur tu m'as attaqué en premier !

Malefoy:C'est toi le menteur tu vas me le payer !!

Ty et Pouet-Pouet : Si on peut se permettre ?

Dumbledore:Allez'y mesdemoiselles!

Pouet-Pouet:Je te laisse parler Ty !

Ty:Merci très chére. Voila moi et Caroline nous sommes arrivées au début de la bataille et le jeune homme brun a commencé à attaquer mais il a dit "Malefoy tu va souffrir cette fois" donc c'est que celui-ci lui avait dit quelque chose avant !

Pouet-Pouet:Moi et Alissia nous dirions que Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy sont à égalité !

Dumbledore: Elle sont très brillantes !!

Malefoy:Bon, on a une sanction je suppose ?

Dumbledore:Mr Malefoy, Mr Potter Attendez un peu ! Minerva puis je avoir le choipeau s'il vous plaît ?

McGonagall:Bien sur ! (elle lui donna le choipeau)

Dumbledore:Alissia Timmerman placez-vous sur le tabouret, s'il vous plaît!

Alissia: (elle s'assoit)

Dumbledore:Très bien je vais placer le choipeau sur votre tête et il nous indiquera votre maison !

Alissia: (il déposa le choipeau sur sa tête )

Choipeau:Je vois un esprit courageux, et un tempérament hardi et fort ! Je dirai Gryffondor !

Harry:Bienvenue !

Alissia:Merci ! (elle se releva et aller serrer la main de Harry)

Dumbledore:Caroline Timmerman placez-vous sur le tabouret, s'il vous plaît !

Caroline:D'accord ! (elle s'assoit à son tour ) Pourriez-vous enlever la poussière de ce chapeau avant de le mettre sur ma tête, je ne veux pas avoir de la saleté sur la tête !

Dumbledore: (il dépoussiérera le choipeau et le plaça sur la tête à Caroline)

Choipeau:Je vois la une personne très ambitieuse, dotée d'un esprit bien aiguisé ! Je dirai Serpentard !

Caroline:(Avec un sourire en coin et une mine déçue tout de même) Bon bah Ty je crois qu'on sera pas ensemble !

Drago:Nan mais c'est mieux d'être chez les Serpentard !

Ty:Peut-être qu'elle sera mieux chez les serpentards Malefoy, mais en attendant nous ne nous sommes jamais séparées ! Ma jumelle, tu vas me manquer, je serai loin de toi !!

Pouet-Pouet:(elle saisit l'emploi du temps que Dumbledore lui tendait ainsi qu'à Ty) Mais regarde les serpentards et les gryffondors ont presque tous leurs cours en même temps ! On ne sera pas tout le temps séparées !!

Dumbledore:Messieurs Malefoy et Potter, votre sanction sera que toute la journée, au lieu d'aller en cours, vous ferez une visite complète de tout le château, de la volière jusqu'à la salle du professeur Trelawney en passant par les toilettes avec Mlles Timmerman ! Je veux que vous restiez tous les quatre !

Drago et Harry: Bien monsieur !

Dumbledore:vous pouvez partir

Les deux garçons sortirent silencieusement,Ty et Pouet-pouet se regardèrent avec un sourire en coin !

Dumbledore:Minerva conduisez ces jeunes filles dans leur dortoirs avec Mr Potter et Malefoy !

McGonagall:D'accord ! Suivez moi !

Les jumelles la suivirent en regardant partout les décors ! elles étaient stupéfaites ! Les garçons marchaient derrière !

Pouet-pouet:Wouaw on nous avait dit que c'était beau, mais là je suis étonnée

Ty:Moi c'est sûr je vais me perdre !

Pouet-pouet:C'est parce que tu as pas le sens de l'orientation

Ty:Nan tu crois?

McGonagall:Mesdemoiselles s'il vous plaît !!

Ty:Oui excusez-nous

McGonagall rentra dans la salle commune des gryffondors avec Ty et Harry. Pouet-Pouet et Drago attendirent dehors !

McGonagall:Voici la salle commune des gryffondors, je suis la directrice de cette maison ! Alissia vous serez avec Hermione Granger ici présente, Hermione ?

Hermione: Oui ?

McGonagall:Venez s'il vous plaît !

Hermione:Oui

McGonagall:Et avec aussi Mlle Ginny Weasley, Hermione conduisez Mlle Timmerman dans votre dortoir s'il vous plaît !

Hermione:Oui madame !

Une fois que Ty eut fini de visiter sa chambre Harry, Ty et McGonagall ressortirent laissant Hermione dans la salle commune entrain de réviser le cour de métamorphose. Ils se rendirent dans la salle commune des serpentards qui se trouvait dans les cachots de l'école. McGonagall rentra dans la salle commune suivi de Caroline et Drago !

McGonagall:Voici la salle commune des serpentards, le directeur de cette maison et le professeur de potions, Severus Rogue. Il reste de la place dans le dortoir de Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode ! Mlle Parkinson ?

Pansy: Oui ?

McGonagall: Montrez votre dortoir à Mlle Timmerman s'il vous plaît !

Pansy:Oui

Une fois fini, ils ressortirent tout les trois et McGonagall les laissa seuls pour la suite de la visite.

Excusez nous pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai essayé d'enlever le maximum ! Nous sommes pas très bonnes au collège niveau orthographe et grammaire donc voila quoi ! / Encore pardon !

Pouet-Pouet & Ty

**(ça y est ce chapitre est corrigé.)**


	2. Les anges

Auteur:Pouet-Pouet & Ty

Titre:Les Anges De Veriter

Rating: T

Attention: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir** !

Une fois fini, ils ressortirent tous les trois et McGonagall les laissa seuls pour la suite de la visite !

Pouet-Pouet:Nous voilà seuls ! Bon on commence par quoi ?

Harry:Bah pourquoi ne pas se présenter ? Moi c'est Harry Potter même si vous le saviez déjà ! :D

Drago: Drago Malefoy ennemi juré de Harry Potter ! Mais comme dit l'autre con "vous le saviez déjà"

Alissia:S'il vous plaît messieurs, pas de dispute ! Moi je suis Alissia Timmerman, je suis franco-belge, j'habite en France, voici ma sœur jumelle Caroline Timmerman, nous avons 17 ans !

Caroline:Oui voila elle a tout bien dit ! :D

Drago:Et si on commençait la visite par la Grande Salle ?

Alissia (en français):Mais ça sert à rien de faire la visite je connais déjà tout de cette école, j'étais déjà dedans avant votre putain de naissance et puis de toute façon vous comprenez rien à ce que je dit logique.

Caroline (en français):Mais t'es dingue imagine si ils comprennent le français !!

Harry:Je voudrais pas vous faire chier mais nous ne sommes pas français donc on ne comprend pas un traitre mot de ce que vous dites ! :D

Alissia:Pardon allons voir la Grande Salle !

Ils passèrent la plus grande partie de leur temps à visiter le château. Ils finirent la visite à l'heure du repas et ils repartirent à la Grande Salle pour prendre leur repas, les jumelles étaient les seules à être habillées en moldu, tout le monde tournait la tête sur leur passage.

Drago:La table des Serpentard et là-bas Caroline !

Caroline:Ok

Harry:Alissia la table des gryffondors est à l'opposé de celle des serpentards !

Alissia:Ok (en français) Caro on se fait des sandwichs puis on va manger dans le parc faut que je te parle on n'a pas encore parlé seule à seule !

Caroline:Ok

Les deux jumelle allèrent à leur table, Caroline celle des serpentards et Alissia celle des gryffondors. Elles prirent un sandwich et une bouteille de jus de citrouille. Caroline rejoignit Alissia devant la porte de la Grande Salle et elles partirent dans le parc du château sous le regard curieux de beaucoup de personnes. Elles s'assirent dans l'herbe et mangèrent.

Caroline:Ça va être dur !!

Alissia:Clair, putain saleté de mission, t'as vu comment ils se détestent ?

Caroline:Ouais ! C'était pas prudent ce que t'as fait toute à l'heure ! Drago a de la famille française ! Imagine il parlait français et paf notre secret partait en fumée, ils auraient appris qu'on était des anges !!

Caroline et Alissia Timmerman étaient en réalité à deux jour de leur mort, leurs parents partirent se battre contre Voldemort , les jumelles savaient que leurs parents ne tiendraient pas le coup et qu'ils mourraient, mais elles ne voulaient pas les laisser se battre !! Elles se rejoignirent donc à la bataille et vu leur grand talent elles surent retarder Lord Voldemort pour tuer tous les sorciers présents, mais il tua quand même leurs parents. Elles savaient qu'il allait se rendre chez la famille Potter pour les assassiner. Elles le suivirent , mais elles ne comprirent pas sur le moment pourquoi il ne les avait pas encore tués !! Elles le suivirent jusque chez Harry, il ne s'était même pas aperçu de leurs présences. Arrivés chez les Potter les filles se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et elles attendirent que la bataille commence pour aller les aider à sauver leur fils. Les filles jetèrent des sorts pour laisser partir la mère et son fils, mais Lord Voldemort fut plus rapide et tua les parents du jeune Potter. Les filles prirent Harry et le mirent dans son berceau puis y placèrent un sort bouclier. Elles s'attaquèrent à lui mais elles moururent, car elles n'étaient pas assez fortes face à lui. Lord Voldemort s'attaqua au bouclier qu'il réussi à briser au bout de quatre sorts jetés dessus puis il s'attaqua à Harry. Comme vous le savez, ce jour-là, Harry s'en sortit juste avec une cicatrice et Lord Voldemort fut réduit à néant jusqu'à ce que Pettigrow l'aide .

Caroline:J'en n'ai déjà marre de cette mission !

Alissia:Moi aussi, et si on abandonnait ?

Caroline:Quoi ?! Mais t'es folle ! On a jamais rien abandonné de toute notre vie c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer !

Après avoir fini de manger, les filles partirent chacune de leur côté pour se rendre dans leur dortoir. Alissia rentra dans la salle commune des gryffondors, Harry discutait avec Hermione et Ron. Il tourna la tête et il vit Alissia.

Harry:Hey Alissia , vient !!

Alissia:Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger !

Hermione:Tu ne nous déranges pas nous parlions des cours !

Ron(tout bas mais assez fort pour que Alissia entende) :De toute façon Hermione ne parle que des cours !!

Hermione(avec un regard noir en direction de Ron):C'est pas ma faute si tu préfères faire mumuse plutôt que réviser pour passer tes ASPIC !

Harry:De toute façon (il baisse la tête) je ne pense pas qu'on passera nos ASPIC !

Hermione:Comment ça ?

Harry:J'ai un mauvais pressentiment en ce qui concerne cette fin d'année !

Ron:Développe !

Harry:Je pense que Voldemort passera à l'action cette année !

Alissia:Pas grave, il me fait pas peur ce salaud de merde !! Désolé je m'emporte !

Harry,Hermione et Ron:Pas grave !

Alissia:Je vais me coucher bonne nuit !

Tous:Bonne nuit !

Hermione:Alissia, j'ai mis ta valise avec ton uniforme sur ton lit !

Alissia:Ok merci !

Pendant ce temps la Caroline partit vers la salle commune des serpentards. Une fois dedans elle partit directement dans son dortoir et elle vit sa valise au pied d'un lit. Ce lit avais des draps de couleur verte comme la principale couleur de Serpentard. Elle prit son MP3, une invention moldue avec laquelle on peut écouter sa musique sans CD ni K7, elle s'étendit dans son lit et le mit assez fort. Elle n'entendit pas Pansy et Millicent rentrer dans le dortoir et la regarder d'une façon bizarre. Elle ouvrit les yeux, se sentant observée, deux têtes la regardaient de loin. Elle retira ses écouteurs et regarda Millicent et Pansy l'air de dire "Oui c'est pourquoi?".

Pansy:Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Caroline:Un lecteur MP3, une invention moldue. Avec tu peux écouter de la musique sans CD ni K7.

Millicent:Bah comment on fait pour écouter la chanson qu'on veut ?

Caroline:C'est facile grâce à une autre invention moldu on met les chansons directement dans la mémoire du MP3. C'est comme si toi (elle parle de Millicent) tu avais directement les chansons en tête et que des que tu voulais en entendre une tu la change grâce à ta pensée, la c'est grâce à des boutons.

Pansy:Je peux essayer ?

Caroline:Oui (elle lui tendit les écouteurs) tu mets ça dans tes oreilles.

Pansy:(elle les mit) Ok mais j'entends rien !

Caroline:Normale je l'ai pas encore mis en route, attend je baisse le son sinon tu ne vas plus avoir d'oreilles. Voila à trois je le met en route, 1 2 3

Elle appuya sur le bouton, Pansy fit un bond de 15 mètres. Puis après quelques secondes elle se mit à danser. Caroline appuya sur le bouton pause.

Pansy:J'entends plus rien !

Caroline:Normale quand tu appuis sur un certain bouton ça met sur pause et si j'appuie dessus une nouvelle fois, la chanson reprend son cour normal !

Pansy:J'adore, tu veux essayer Milli ?

Millicent:Je sais pas trop mon père m'a toujours dit fait attention aux objets moldus ! /

Caroline:Bon je vous laisse les filles , je vais dormir ! Bonne nuit !

Caroline se mit en pyjama et se glissa dans ses couvertures, elle s'endormit se demandant comment allait Alissia.

De son côté, Alissia aussi était couchée, elle trouva la sommeil moins rapidement que Caroline mais elle le trouva quand même !

Le lendemain matin, Caroline et Alissia s'étaient levées tôt elle s'étaient rejoints dans les toilettes pour filles afin de perfectionner leurs uniformes ! La jupe de l'uniforme d'Alissia fut remplacée par un kilt, une jupe moldue qui vient d'Écosse. Sa chemise était devenu un tee-shirt à l'effigie d'un personnage de dessin animé moldu appelé "Bob l'éponge". Elle avais mis des badges représentant des têtes de mort sur sa cravate, quant aux chaussures elles avaient été remplacées par des chaussures d'une marque moldue appelée "Vans". Sa cape était restée presque intacte sauf les différents badges représentants des têtes de morts et des guitares. Caroline elle avait changé la jupe qui était devenue une jupe à dentelles noires, les chaussures qui était devenues des chaussures de marque moldue appelée "News Rock" et la chemise était devenue un tee-shirt à dentelles noires. Tout cela avait pris du temps, elles ressortirent des toilettes des filles pour le début du cours de potions avec Severus Rogue. Elles entrèrent dans la salle de cours et tout le monde se tourna vers elles, c'est alors que leur yeux s'agrandirent en découvrant la tenue des jumelles.

Rogue:Mesdemoiselles Timmerman , j'espère que vous ne serez pas comme Mr Potter qui arrive toujours en retard !

Caroline:Nan monsieur excusez-nous !

Rogue:Vous vous mettrez avec Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy. Mr Malefoy je compte sur vous pour que vous les aidiez en plus d'aider Mr Potter (regard dédaigneux envers Harry)

Alissia:À nan mais on n'a pas besoin d'aide !

Rogue:À bon vous croyez ?

Caroline:Parfaitement !

Rogue:Très bien, alors à quoi sert la potion de Polynectar ? Pendant combien de temps agit-elle ? À quelle genre d'utilisation ne doit-elle pas être utilisée ? Quelles sont les ingrédients nécessaires à sa préparation ? Et enfin quelle est le temps de préparation ?

Alissia:Cette potion permet de prendre l'apparence physique d'une personne.

Caroline: Elle agit pendant une heure, mais si le buveur en reprend avant sa retransformation, il rallonge l'effet !

Alissia:Elle ne doit pas être utilisée pour se transformer en animal.

Caroline:Les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de cette potion sont :

des sangsues

de la peau de serpent d'arbre du cap

de la corne de bicorne en poudre

des chrysopes cuits durant 21 jours

Alissia:

des cheveux ou autres éléments physiques de la personne dont on souhaite prendre l'apparence.

de la sisymbre cueilli à la pleine lune

des touffes de polygonum

et de l'essence de crabe

Caroline:Et enfin cette potion se prépare en 1 mois !

Rogue:Et bien mesdemoiselles vous venez de faire gagner 50 point chacune à chacune de vos maisons ! Mettez vous quand même à la table de Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy !

Caroline:Merci Professeur !

Les deux filles se placèrent à la table indiquée par Rogue. Caroline se mit à côté de Harry et Alissia à côté de Drago ! (en clair ça fait: Harry, Caroline, Alissia et Drago)

Drago:Ah une Gryffondor de plus à cette table je meurs !

Alissia:Bonjour Drago , oui je vais bien merci et toi ?

Harry:Salut Caroline, salut Alissia ! Ça va ?

Caroline et Alissia:Salut Harry oui ça va et toi ?

Drago:Wooaaa mortel l'unisson !

Caroline et Alissia:T'as vu ça !


	3. Ils s'aiment

Auteur:Pouet-Pouet & Ty

Titre:Les Anges De Veriter

Rating: T

Attention: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des** relations homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir** !

Rogue:Aujourd'hui nous allons faire la Revius Enfermus. Qui peut me dire ,quel est son effet ?

Hermione et les jumelles levèrent la main en même temps. Rogue interrogea Caroline car elle était à Serpentard et qu'il n'aimait pas les Gryffondor.

Caroline:La Revius Enfermus est une potion qui sert à enfermer une personne dans son rêve sans retour possible à la réalité.

Rogue:Exact 10 points pour Serpentard !

Drago:Bien joué !

Rogue:Qui peut me dire quels sont les ingrédients indispensables à sa création ?

Cette fois Hermione ne leva pas la main elle ne connaissait pas par cœur la liste des ingrédients de cette potion. Les jumelles avaient encore une fois leurs mains bien levées.

Rogue:Alissia Timmerman !

Alissia:

Des cheveux de troll

De la poussière magique de licorne

Un objet appartenant à la personne à emprisonner

Une patte de grenouille

De la sève de l'Acalypha hispida aussi appeler Queue de chat

Et enfin l'ingrédient le plus dur à avoir, un rêve qu'on doit crée grâce à notre pensée

Rogue:Très bien 10 point de plus à Gryffondor ! Heureusement que vous êtes là pour relever le niveau des Gryffondor mademoiselle ! Qui peut me dire le temps de préparation pour cette potion?

Les filles ne levèrent pas la main et elle laissèrent Hermione répondre !

Hermione: Une semaine ! Et après cette semaine on ajoute le dernier ingrédient qui est le rêve que l'on a crée !

Rogue:Bien Mlle Granger 10 point pour Gryffondor, bien prenez votre nécessaire à potions, les ingrédients que vous n'avez pas sont sur mon bureau ! Je vous conseil, comme vous êtes par groupe de quatre, que deux élèves préparent la potion et les deux autres, le rêve !

Tous:Bien Mr !

Rogue:Aller y !

Harry:Bon qui fait quoi ?

Caroline:Qui est fort pour la préparation des potions ?

Drago:Moi !

Alissia:Moi !

Caroline:Ok, Harry t'es fort pour tout ce qui touche aux pensées et aux rêves à ce qu'on m'a dit ?

Harry:J'ai déjà été dans une pensine et je sais comment extraire un souvenir de notre tête !

Caroline:Ça tombe bien moi je sais créer des rêves!

Drago:Ok Potter,Caroline et Moi, Timmerman !

Alissia:Je suis d'accord pour travailler avec toi que si tu m'appelles Alissia !

Drago: Mouais !

Ils commençaient à travailler chaque groupe de leur côté de la table ! Caroline et Harry fermaient les yeux tout en réfléchissant à un souvenir ou une chose qui leur permettrait de créer leur rêve ! Drago et Alissia, eux, commençaient à mettre les ingrédients et à mélanger comme indiqué dans le livre de potions. A la fin du cours, Harry et Caroline avais déjà crée un quart de la pensée et Drago et Alissia la moitié de la potion ! Ils s'étaient tous bien amusé Drago avait fait la connaissance d'Alissia et Harry celle de Caroline. À la sonnerie, ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que Drago et Alissia étaient partis ensemble et que Harry et Caroline étaient aussi partis de leur côté. Hermione et Ron se retrouvaient seuls sans Harry en se demandant qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'il se mette à discuter avec une serpentard ! Harry et Caroline marchaient dans les couloirs en discutant calmement.

Harry:Tu es bizarre, t'es pas comme les autres serpentards !

Caroline:Mes grands-parents du côté de mon père comme celui de ma mère sont moldus sauf mon grand-père du côté de notre mère, mes parents étaient sorciers mais ils vivaient du côté des moldus de Londres, et on allait souvent dans notre famille à chaque vacances scolaires ! Notre famille savait que mes parents, Alissia et moi étions des sorciers. Ils l'ont tous accepté, puis un jour mes parents sont morts !

Harry:Tu vis chez ton oncle et ta tante avec Alissia ?

Caroline:Pas exactement !

Harry: ?

Caroline:Laisse je te raconterais un jour !

Harry:Tu connais les inventions moldues, genre les lecteurs MP3 ?

Caroline (elle sorti le MP3 qu'elle avait fait découvrir à Pansy et Millicent):Héhé le dernier i-pod !

Harry:Woooaaa comme celui de Dudley ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un comme ça. Mais bon va demander ça à mon oncle et ma tante, je meurs sur place parce que j'aurais osé demander un truc comme ça, alors que Dudley lui peut en avoir 15 si il veut ! :(

Caroline: Tiens je te l'offre. Dessus il y a que du rock mais je connais un sort pour changer les chansons si tu veux !

Harry:Tu me le donnes ?

Caroline:Oui j'en n'ai un autre j'en ai deux, un qui me sert pour le rock et l'autre pour le métal ! :D

Harry:J'adore le rock je veux pas changer les chansons merci Caroline !!

Caroline:De rien Harry !

Ils marchaient encore pendant un petit peu de temps. Du côté d'Alissia et Drago l'ambiance était la même, agréable et sans tension. Ils parlaient de chose et d'autre. Alissia avait aussi raconté à Drago sa famille et celui-ci ne dit rien. Cela étonna Alissia elle savait pourtant que Drago n'aimait pas les moldus, pire que ça, il les méprisait, il insultait les personnes avec du sang moldu de sang-de-bourbe ! Mais la Drago n'avait rien dit, il avait juste tourné la tête vers Alissia et il lui avait sourit.

Alissia:Drago ?

Drago:Ouais ?

Alissia:T'es pas anti-moldus toi à la base ?

Drago:Ouais pour faire plaisir à mon père !

Alissia:A ok !

Drago:Je trouve ça débile les différences entre sang pur et sang "impur" ! Je déteste cette expression, il n'est pas impur leur sang UU !

Alissia:Tout à fait d'accord !

Drago:C'est comment le monde moldu ?

Alissia:Bah niveau technologie, ils sont plus avancés ! Mais sinon c'est pareil que les sorciers, sans baguettes et objets qui bougent tous seuls !

Drago:J'imagine bien la tête d'un moldu quand il voit un objet bouger tout seul ! xD

Alissia:Avant de savoir que j'étais sorcière je faisais bouger les objets en classe tout le monde flippait ! x)

Ils marchaient encore jusque dans le parc en parlant. Puis, à un moment ils croisèrent Harry et Caroline qui se marraient comme des baleines car Caroline avais raconté une blague !

Alissia:Pourquoi vous êtes pétés de rire ?

Caroline:Je lui ai fait la blague de Sarah !!

Alissia:Ah ! la blague pas marrante mais elle est tellement con que tout le monde rigole quand même ?

Caroline:Ouais ! xD

Drago:À force de marcher on a loupé le déjeuner!

Harry:Pas grave Malefoy après on a Soin Aux Créatures Magiques, vaut mieux pas avoir mangé avant d'aller dans la foret interdite !

Drago:Tu marques un point Potter !

Caroline(en français):Gros problème !! Hagrid !! Dumbledore lui est au courant de la mission donc il n'a rien dit en nous voyant mais Hagrid !! Il nous connait on est in the caca !!

Alissia(en français):Relax inspire, expire. Vient, on va voir Dumbledore!

Caroline(elle reparle normalement):J'ai la flemme de monter les escaliers moi !!

Alissia:Utilisons la magie très chére (elle prend un des badges de sa cravate et elle marmonna des paroles) voilà met ta main dessus !

Caroline:À toute les garçons on revient juste pour le cours et ne vous tuez pas s'il vous plaît !

Caroline et Alissia furent transportées dans le bureau de Dumbledore par le porte-au-loin qu'Alissia avais fabriquer !

Dumbledore:Mlle Timmerman, je savais que vous alliez venir avant le cour d'Hagrid, c'était votre ami n'est-ce pas ?

Alissia:Oui Albus on a peur qu'il nous reconnaisse !

Dumbledore:Très compréhensible Alissia ! J'ai informé Hagrid de votre venu il a été heureux je lui est dit de ne pas gâcher votre couverture !

Caroline:Merci Albus !

Dumbledore:De rien Caroline laisse le Albus de côté et appelle moi grand père comme au bon vieux temps ! Je suis content de vous voir, quand j'ai appris que ma fille et son mari , donc vos parents, étaient morts en se battant ça m'a anéanti puis après on m'a annoncé que mes petite fille aussi avaient péri peu de temps après dans le même combat en essayant de rendre impossible le meurtre du jeune Harry Potter ! J'étais triste puis j'ai pris soin du petit Harry en me disant "c'est pour lui que mes petites filles sont mortes alors traite-le comme un membre de ta famille !"

Caroline:On t'aime grand père ! On te laisse on a cours ! On reviendra te voir ! D

Elle repartirent en utilisant le même porte loin et elles atterrirent devant Harry et Drago, ils étaient de dos et ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis toute à l'heure. Alissia et Caroline trouvaient ça bizarre, mais elles ne dirent rien.

Alissia:Reuh !

Harry (il sursaute):Putain Alissia tu m'as fait peur !

Caroline:Vous pouvez nous appeler par nos surnoms !

Drago:Comment avez vous fabriqué un portoloin en deux minutes ?

Alissia:Question de pratique !

Caroline:Venez on va en cours en avance !

Alissia:Ouais faut qu'on voit Hagrid !

Ils marchaient tous jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid, ils entendirent Crockdur aboyer.

Caroline:Vous pourriez attendre dehors s'il vous plaît on a un truc à dire à Hagrid !

Harry:Bien sur on vous attend !

Alissia:Merci !

Drago:De rien !

Elles frappèrent à la porte elle s'ouvrit à la volée et Hagrid emporta les filles à l'intérieur, une fois la porte fermée il les serra dans ses bras et il fondit en larmes !

Caroline:Bah alors Hagrid pas content de nous revoir ?

Hagrid:Bien sûr que si !

Alissia:Pourtant tu pleures !

Hagrid:L'émotion, Albus m'a raconté que ses petites filles étaient de retour ! Votre mission est dure ces deux-là se détestent !

Caroline:Bah c'est pas l'impression qu'ils donnent depuis tout à l'heure ils sont ensemble et ils se sont encore lancés aucune vanne !

Hagrid:Oulah il sont malades ou quoi ?

Alissia:XD je sais pas ! Je suis contente d'avoir cours avec toi avant quand on était là tu étais juste gardien des clés et des lieux et maintenant prof, la classe !

Hagrid:C'est grâce à Dumbledore !

Caroline:On sait on vous observe tous de tout la haut ! (j'écoute un peu de Sinik j'avoue .)

Alissia:Bon on peut faire entrer Harry et Drago. Les pauvres, ils sont dehors !

Hagrid:Ouais ! :)

Caroline parti ouvrir la porte.

Caroline:Les garçons vous pouvez entrer !

Harry:Ah enfin j'avais froid dehors !

Caroline:Oh Pauvre petit chou !

Alissia:J'avoue pas résistant le Harry !

Hagrid:Tu te sens comment Harry ?

Harry:Par rapport à quoi ?

Drago:Potter je pense qu'il parle par rapport au fait que tu vas surement affronter le seigneur des ténébre avant la fin de l'année !

Harry:Ah de ce point de vue là ? Bah bof ! Vous vous sentiriez comment vous Hagrid si vous deviez affronter le plus puissant mage noir ?

Hagrid:Mal !

Caroline:Aucun doute là-dessus, je suis d'accord avec toi t'es trouillard ! XD

Hagrid:Caroline que dirais-tu d'aller raviver le feu ?

Caroline:Je t'es vexé ? Oh désolé Hagrid je voulais pas ! éè

Hagrid:Pas grave mais je me sens coupable à cause de la dernière fois que je vous est vu (jour de leur mort) !

Alissia:Ah faut pas c'est pas ta faute !

Hagrid:En tout cas même après 19 ans votre uniforme et toujours le même , ça change de votre uniforme d'auror !

Drago: Quoi ?

Caroline:Oui un jour on se baladaient avec l'uniforme d'auror de mes parents ! N'est-ce pas Hagrid ? (elle lui lance un regard noir)

Hagrid:Oui c'est ça ! Tient je viens pas d'entendre que c'est l'heure de mon cours ? Allez les enfants dehors, attendez vos camarades à côté de la cabane !

Tous:Ok

Les cours de soin aux créatures magiques c'était bien passer. Leur dernier cours était celui de potions. C'était le seul jour de la semaine où ils avaient deux heures de potions. Tous les élèves marchaient en silence en direction des cachots. Harry avait rejoint Ron et Hermione quant à Drago lui avait rejoint Pansy et Blaise ! Les jumelles marchaient seules derrière tout le monde repensant à la gaffe d'Hagrid. Il avait révélé à Harry et Drago, sans le vouloir, qu'il y à dix neuf ans elles portaient le même uniforme et qu'un peu après elles avaient porté celui d'auror ! Car oui les jumelles, après leurs années à Poudlard, étaient devenues auror. C'est même pour ça que ce jour-là, après la mort de leurs parents, elles avaient été protégées Harry car c'était leur métier et elles ne voulaient pas qu'une autre famille soit brisée. Mais elles ne réussirent à sauver que Harry ce jour-là, même pas leur propre vie ! Elles entraient dans le cachot et prirent place à côté de Drago pour Alissia et à côté de Harry pour Caroline. Ils commençaient à travailler tous, Caroline faisait de l'occlumentie sur Harry pour trouver un bon souvenir pour enfermer quelqu'un dedans. Elle voyageait, Harry n'était pas trop d'accord, mais Caroline ne pouvait pas le laisser fouiller dans sa tête. Un moment, Caroline tomba sur un souvenir qu'elle regarda attentivement.

Elle vit Harry et Drago faire un duel dans les couloirs, personne n'était là. Ils échangeaient des sorts. Ça se voyait que Harry était plus fort que Drago mais celui-ci, pour une raison inconnue, était faible. Soudain ils arrêtèrent de se lancer des sortilèges.

_Drago:Aller bats-toi Harry ! BATS TOI !_

_Harry:Je peux pas ! (il tomba à terre en larmes)_

_Drago (il s'avança et prit Harry dans ses bras):On peut pas Harry, c'est contre-nature, on se déteste ! S'il te plaît Harry ! (lui aussi se mit à pleurer)_

_Harry:Je peux pas te détester ! JE T'AIME !!_

Ils s'embrassaient le souvenir fini la.

Caroline sortit des pensées de Harry, elle le regarda intensément celui-ci savais qu'elle avait vu ce que personne ne devait voir ou savoir. Elle était sonnée comme si on venait de lui jeter un sort d'étourdissement. Elle se leva.

Rogue:Un problème Mlle Timmerman ?

Caroline:Oui je pourrais aller à l'infirmerie ?

Rogue:Oui ! Potter accompagnez la !

Harry:Oui Mr !

Le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie fut long et sans bruit, une fois la bas Mme Pomfresh examina Caroline. Après plusieurs minutes elle en déduit que Caroline était trop stressée à cause de la bataille qui s'approchait à grand pas ! Elle lui donna une potion, le regard de Caroline était vide d'expression, elle ne dit même pas merci. Mme Pomfresh dispensa Caroline de la fin du cour. Harry la raccompagna jusque devant la porte de sa salle commune. Caroline était incapable de dire le mot de passe ce fut Harry qui dit le mot de passe et qui ouvrit la porte.

Caroline:Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu saches ce mot de passe ?

Harry:Je peux t'expliquer !

Caroline:Pas la peine. T'inquiète pas ton souvenir l'a fait pour toi ! Retourne en cours je vais dormir moi !


	4. L'AD

Auteur:Pouet-Pouet & Ty

Titre:Les Anges De Veriter

Rating:T

Attention:Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir** !

**CHAPITRE 4**

Quand Harry partit, Caroline était dans un état second, elle ne pensait à rien, ses yeux ne reflétaient rien, puis soudain elle réalisa que tout compte fait que si Harry et Drago sortaient déjà ensemble la partie la plus difficile de leur mission était déjà faite ! Elle se releva et couru jusqu'au cachot ou le cours de potion avait lieux, Harry aller frapper au moment ou Caroline arriva. A peine il avait frapper que Caroline entra avant lui dans la classe, Harry resta comme deux rond de frite devant la porte pendant que Caroline se rassis à leur table

Rogue:Potter compter vous rester longtemps devant cette porte la bouche grande ouverte ?

Harry:Pardon Mr !

Il alla à la table et il s'assit à sa place à côté de Caroline ! Ils se mirent à parler le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas qu'on les entende !

Caroline:Je suis contente pour toi, pour vous, vraiment ça m'a choqué parce que je ne m'y attendais pas mais sinon je l'accepte, je vous accepte et au contraire je m'en réjouis !!

Harry:Merci Caroline !

Drago:Il s'est passé quoi à la porte ?

Alissia:Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Pouet ? Pourquoi es-tu allée à l'infirmerie ?

Caroline:Figure toi très chére jumelle adorée que j'aime, que nous avons un couple à notre table, en pratiquant l'occlumentie sur Harry, je suis tombé sur un souvenir de Drago et lui. Ils étaient en plein duel et Harry s'est effondré au sol en pleur. Drago s'est approché de lui, l'a serré dans ses bras et Harry lui a dévoilé ses sentiments. Donc en résumé, Harry et Drago sortent ensemble !

Alissia:Nan ?

Caroline:SI !

Harry:Pourquoi vous faites comme si on n'était pas là ? .

Drago:Harry,... elles ...le...à...l'école...est...foutu ! (traduction: Harry, mais elles vont le dire à toute l'école, on est foutu)

Caroline et Alissia:On dira rien, promis !!

Drago:Merci les filles. Même si vous êtes pas là depuis longtemps j'ai confiance en vous, il y a une aura de magie que vous dégagez qui fait que automatiquement on ne peut pas vous haïr !

Harry:J'approuve ce que dit Drago !

Caroline:Tient c'est comme le mot de passe de la salle commune de Serpentard, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois d'accord avec lui !! .

Alissia:C'est quoi l'histoire ?

Caroline:Rien laisse une longue histoire à propos de mot de passe et de "tu ne devrais pas le savoir, à moins que tu sortes avec un serpentard" !

Alissia:Ah je comprends !

Drago:Et bah moi pas ! (avec un sourire)

Drago et Alissia finirent la potion, ils devaient maintenant attendre que la potion mijote encore une semaine. Harry et Caroline avaient eux aussi fini de créer le rêve ou le souvenir juste quand la sonnerie retentit annonçant la fin du cours et de la journée.

Caroline:Les garçons on peut se donner rendez-vous un peu plus tard après le repas à 0h00 dans la Forêt Interdite par exemple, il faut que je parle avec Alissia !

Drago:Caroline, Caroline, Caroline c'est tu ce que veulent dire les mots interdit, danger,souffrance,créature dangereuse ?

Caroline:Oui !

Drago:Alors pourquoi tu nous proposes la Forêt Interdite surtout à 0h00 ? .

Harry:Disons la même heure, 0h00 donc, devant l'arbre en face du lac !

Tous:Ok

Ils se séparèrent tous, Caroline et Alissia d'un côté, Harry d'un autre, et Drago aussi. Les filles devaient se parler. La partie la plus importante et la plus dure de leur mission était accomplie et sans aucun effort demandé. Caroline et Alissia s'assirent en tailleur à l'endroit du rendez-vous qu'elles avaient plus tard avec les garçons et elles joignirent leurs mains. Les élèves qui passaient à côté d'elles, les regardaient d'une façon bizarre. Les filles s'étaient mises ainsi pour pouvoir discuter par télépathie afin que personne ne les entende.

Caroline:T'as vu, notre mission est à moitié achevée !

Alissia:Ouais et franchement le plus dur est fait !

Caroline:Clair, bon comment pourrait-on achever l'autre ?

Alissia:La deuxième partie, c'est de les entraîner tous au combat. on n'a qu'à ouvrir une sorte de classe et les entrainer au combat !

Caroline:Un peu comme une armée ?

Alissia:Ouais ! Il faut prévenir grand-père ! Je le rajoute à la conversation ?

Caroline:Je t'en prie vas-y !

Alissia:Albus, t'es là ?

Albus:Appelez moi grand père les filles !

Caroline:Ouais excuse nous papi !

Alissia:On t'appelle parce que tu te souviens de notre mission ?

Albus:Oui celui qui vous envoie m'en avait fait part avant votre arrivée !

Caroline:La partie la plus dure, celle de faire en sorte que Harry et Drago s'entendent bien est déjà faite !

Albus:Pardon ?

Alissia:Ouais, en faite ce qu'ils ne savaient pas là-haut, c'est que Harry et Drago sont amants !

Albus:Vraiment ?

Caroline:Ouais !

Albus:Je m'en doutais !

Caroline:La deuxième partie de notre mission c'est de les entraîner au combat !

Alissia:Et pour ça nous venons d'avoir une idée, il nous faut juste ton accord !

Albus:Je vous écoute !

Alissia:On veut crée une armée !

Caroline:Pas exactement, une sorte de classe dont Harry, Alissia et moi seront les professeurs. Dedans on leur apprendra ,à tous ceux qui s'inscrivent, à se battre avec leurs baguettes...

Alissia:À l'épée...

Caroline:Et à la magie sans baguette !

Albus:C'est une très bonne idée les filles. Le seul soucis c'est que le ministère surveille l'école, je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment mais il nous surveille, et le ministère a été infiltré par Voldemort l'été dernier ! Il sera au courant !

Alissia:Pas si nous sommes discrets !

Caroline:Comment faire ?

Alissia:Tu te souviens Pouet, quand nous étions élèves à Poudlard ?

Caroline:Bien sur ça ne s'oublie pas ce genre de chose !

Alissia:On avait découvert une salle, plus tard en lisant le livre "L'histoire de Poudlard" on avait appris que c'était la salle sur demande !

Caroline:Oui ! On peut s'en servir !

Albus:Pour plus de sécurité je propose que cette armée, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, vous l'appeliez "L'armée de Dumbledore" !

Alissia:Pour la sécurité ou pour ton égocentrisme ?

Albus:Les deux !

Caroline:XD

...:Les filles !

Alissia:Ah ! on te laisse Papi à plus !

Albus:Au revoir les filles !

Caroline et Alissia sortirent de leur transe en même temps, Harry et Drago étaient agenouillés devant elles un air inquiet peint sur le visage !

Harry:Les filles on vous appelle depuis 10 minute vous faites quoi ?

Caroline:On parler par télépathie, il est quelle heure là ?

Drago:Par télépathie, whooaa mortel le niveau de magie !

Harry:Il est 0h15 !

Alissia:Putain on en a mis du temps à parler avec Dumdy !

Harry:Dumbledore ?

Caroline:Oui...euh... on se renseignait parce que on est des animagi et...

Drago:Des animagi ? Putain quand je dis mortel le niveau de magie bah en fait, c'est plus que ça !

Alissia:Nan mais on n'est pas si forte que ça !

Caroline:Ouais moi mon point fort c'est le combat à l'épée !

Alissia:Et moi je suis très forte avec ma baguette !

Caroline:Notre point faible c'est la magie sans baguette, alors qu'on sait que Harry sait la pratiquer sans aucune difficulté !

Drago:Alors moi je suis le pauvre nul, celui qui ne sait rien faire !

Alissia:On a eut une idée avec Caroline, on avait pensé créer une classe spéciale dont Harry, Pouet et moi serions les profs !

Caroline:Moi j'enseignerais le combat à l'épée !

Alissia:Moi la magie avec baguette, une sorte de cours de DCFM plus élaboré !

Caroline:Et Harry, la magie sans baguette !

Drago:Cool ! Accepte mon chéri. Allez, ça va être cool ! (il saute sur Harry)

Harry:Ok ok j'accepte ! Mais juste parce que tu m'as presque obligé !

Drago:Un Malefoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, même si pour ça il faut qu'il utilise des méthodes sournoises !

Harry:Des méthodes serpentardes !

Caroline:XD En plus on a la permission de Dumby le seul truc c'est qu'il faut rester discret car Poudlard est surveillé par le ministère et le ministère a été infiltré par notre gentil petit voldy !

Alissia:Ouais et pour ça on va utiliser la salle sur demande !

Harry:Comment on fait pour recruter les gens ?

Tous se turent à ce moment là, se regardant tous, perplexes. Alissia et Caroline baissèrent la tête en même temps pour la relever au même moment.

Alissia et Caroline:Les elfes de maison !

Caroline:Bonne idée jumelle !

Alissia:Je te retourne le compliment ! On a qu'à faire appel aux elfes de maison, on leur demande de faire le tour de chaque chambre de chaque dortoir de Poudlard en prévenant les élèves et en leur donnant rendez-vous à la salle sur demande !

Harry:Il y a des élèves mangemorts ici !!

Drago:Je connais tous les mangemort au service de Voldemort et il n'y en a que deux à Poudlard des serpentards ! On a juste à dire aux elfes de ne pas prévenir ces élèves là !

Harry:Bonne idée ! Dobby , Kreattur !!

Un "pop" retentit signifiant l'arrivée de quelqu'un par transplanage !

Dobby:Harry Potter a demandé à voir Dobby et Kreattur ?

Harry:Oui, je peux te faire confiance Kreattur ?

Kreattur:Oui maitre !

Harry:Très bien vous allez, avec l'aide de tous les elfe de maison, dans toute les chambres de chaque dortoir de toute les salles communes de Poudlard, sauf les profs bien sûr, leur dire à tous "Ceux qui veulent se battre le jour de la bataille finale ont rendez-vous à la salle sur demande à 2h30 !

Drago:Vous prévenez tout le monde sauf Warrington et Montague !

Dobby:Très bien Harry Potter ! Viens Kreattur !!

Un autre "pop" leur indiqua qu'ils venaient de transplaner !

Drago:Je vais dans mon dortoir, je viendrais en même temps que les autres ça fera moins suspect !

Harry:Ok mon amour à tout à l'heure !

Ils s'embrassèrent et Drago s'en alla en courant pour être à son dortoir avant les elfes.

Caroline:Allons à la salle sur demande !

Caroline, Alissia et Harry se mirent en route jusqu'à la salle sur demande, Caroline passa trois fois devant le mur, une grande porte apparait soudain. Caroline l'ouvrit, elle découvrit à l'intérieur une Grande Salle séparée en trois par des cloisons. Au milieu se trouvait une gigantesque table avec tout plein de fauteuils, tous dorés à l'or fin. Il y avait deux coins semblables, ils étaient tous les deux munis de plusieurs coussins et d'un mannequin déguisé en mangemort. Le troisième, lui, comportait une estrade, la même qu'avait déjà vu Harry pendant sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Il s'était battu en duel avec Drago à l'occasion d'un club de duel ouvert par Lockhart et Rogue. Dans ce coin il y avait aussi des épées.

Harry:Woohaaa, t'as pensé à quoi pour créer cet univers ?

Caroline:À notre salle pour notre classe spécial !

Alissia:Très réussi !

Ils s'assirent tous à la gigantesque table, et attendirent. Au bout de quelque minutes, il y avait déjà beaucoup d'élèves qui s'étaient joins à la réunion. A la grande surprise de Harry, Drago n'était pas le seul serpentard présent. Tout le monde s'assit, la table s'agrandissait à mesure qu'ils arrivaient. À 3h00 Harry se leva, tout le monde se tut pour pouvoir entendre ce que le survivant avait à dire.

Harry:Bonsoir je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y est autant de personne. Enfin bref, si on vous a réuni ici moi et les sœurs Timmerman c'est parce que la bataille finale approche à grand pas. Dans le message qui vous a été transmis, on a dit que seul les gens qui veulent se battre contre Voldemort...(beaucoup de monde eurent un frisson à l'entente de ce nom)... viennent!

Harry vit avec étonnement que personne ne s'était relevé pour quitter la salle.

Harry:Je veux vous mettre en garde, pendant Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers j'ai eu la malchance de me battre contre lui, il est très fort. Si on vous a fait venir ici c'est pour vous proposer de vous entrainer !

...:Qui sera le professeur ?

Caroline:Nous, Alissia, Harry et moi. J'enseignerais le combat à l'épée, Harry la magie sans baguette et Alissia la magie avec baguette, des sorts plus puissants que les sorts des cours de DCFM et les techniques de combat moldu comme le judo, le full contact, les arts martiaux etc... Bien sûr si ça ne te convient pas Crabbe tu peux tout de suite partir !

...:Pourquoi vous ? Qui vous fait croire que vous êtes plus puissants que nous ? Je pense que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir une démonstration !

Alissia:Très bien Smith ! Harry commence !

Harry:Je fais quoi ?

Caroline:Attends j'arrive ! (elle revient avec un des mannequins mangemort) réduis-le en cendre !

Harry se concentra, il leva les mains vers le mannequin qui implosa. Tous étaient littéralement scotchés face à la puissance de Harry Potter.

Smith:Ok et pour Caroline ?

Caroline:Tu veux une démonstration ?

Smith:Ouais !

Caroline:Ok, lève toi ! Allez, je ne vais pas te tuer ! Enfin j'essaierais ! D (elle partit chercher deux épées) tient !

Smith saisit l'épée et la leva en l'air. Il la tenait parfaitement ça se voyait qu'il avait déjà pratiqué ce genre de combat.

Caroline:À ce que je vois, tu as de la technique je vais nous jeter un sortilège afin de ne pas nous blesser si jamais on se touche. Attention à trois ! Un, Deux, Trois.

Smith commença s'avancer vers Caroline il était maintenant à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Celle-ci se désintéressa de Smith et regarda son épée. Smith crut à cet instant qu'il pourrait réussir à la désarmer. Il leva son épée et attaqua Caroline. Celle-ci feinta et désarma Smith. Son épée s'envola et Caroline la rattrapa et pour finir, lui mis son épée sous la gorge. Tout le monde dans la salle se mirent à retenir leur souffle avec une question en tête "Et si la serpentarde tuait Smith ?". Elle le regarda dans les yeux toujours l'épée au niveau de sa gorge. Soudain elle la lança, la rattrapa par la lame puis tendit le pommeau de l'épée à Smith et l'aida à se relever. Tout le monde fut soulagé et applaudirent la performance.

Caroline:T'es doué !

Smith:Merci mais toi tu l'es plus !

Caroline:Merci !

Alissia:Bon ça vous suffit ?

Drago:Et toi Timmerman ? Tu nous as rien montré !

Alissia:Tu veux voir quoi ?

Drago:Un sort assez dur, voyons euh...un sort d'invisibilité !

Alissia:Ok !

Elle agita sa baguette vers Drago et d'un coup Drago disparu.

...:Merde où est-il ?

Drago:Je suis là Milli, t'inquiète pas ! Je suis invisible là ?

Tous:Ouais !!

Drago:Je peux redevenir visible s'il vous plaît ?

Alissia fit un autre mouvement avec sa baguette sans prononcer aucune formule et Drago réapparut.

Harry:Bon c'est bon là ?

Tous:Oui !!

Caroline:Ceux qui veulent s'inscrire, venez ici !

Un petit bureau apparu dans un coin de la salle sur demande avec une chaise. Caroline s'assit sur la chaise et attendit que tous viennent signer. Tous les membres présent à la réunion s'inscrivirent pour la plus grande joie des jumelles. Harry regarda la liste dans les moindres détails. Sur celle-ci était inscrit:

Patil Parvati (Gryffondor)

Patil Padma (Serdaigle)

Thomas Dean (Gryffondor)

Weasley Ginny(Gryffondor)

Weasley Ron (Gryffondor)

Crabbe Vincent(Serpentard)

Zabini Blaise (Serpentard)

Smith Zacharias (Poufsouffle)

Lovegood Luna (Serdaigle)

Londubat Neville (Gryffondor)

Granger Hermione (Gryffondor)

Bones Susan (Poufsouffle)

Abbot Hannah (Poufsouffle)

Chang Cho (Serdaigle)

Brown Lavande (Gryffondor)

Crivey Colin (Gryffondor)

Crivey Dennis (Gryffondor)

Macimillan Ernie (Poufsouffle)

Corner Michael (Serdaigle)

Boot Terry (Serdaigle)

Finch-Fletchey Justin (Poufsouffle)

Goldstein Anthony (Serdaigle)

Finnigan Seamus (Gryffondor)

Malefoy Drago (Serpentard)

Parkinson Pansy (Serpentard)

Goyle Gregory (Serpentard)

Millicent Bulstrode (Serpentard)

Potter Harry (Gryffondor)

Timmerman Alissia (Gryffondor)

Timmerman Caroline (Serpentard)

Tout le monde était assit à la table attendant de savoir s'ils pouvaient retourner dans leur dortoir.

Anthony:J'aimerais qu'on élise un chef ! et qu'on trouve un nom !

Crabbe:C'est une bonne idée !

Caroline:Pour le nom on avait pensé à l'armée de Dumbledore !

Il eut un murmure d'accord dans la salle.

Harry (Il répondit sans lever la tête du parchemin avec la liste): Très bien ! Malefoy t'es le chef !

Il y eut de nouveau des murmures dans la salle, tout le monde savait que Harry et Drago se détestaient. En apparence seulement. Alors tout le monde fut choqué que Harry proclame Drago chef. Même Drago n'en revenait pas.

Drago:Pardon Potter ?

Harry(Il continua de regarde la liste):T'es le chef !

Il leva la tête et découvrit que tout le monde le regardait comme si il venait de dire que Voldemort était un gentil petit bonhomme.

Harry:Bah quoi ?

Ron:Euh ta perdu la boule ou quoi ? Élire Malefoy comme chef mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Excuse-moi Malefoy !

Drago:Ouais j'ai l'habitude !

Harry:Je pense que Drago...

Ron:Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

Harry:Laisse moi finir Ron ! Donc je disais: Je pense que DRAGO n'a pas de mauvais intention sinon il ne serait pas ici ! De plus je veux en finir avec nos enfantillages!

Il se leva et se plaça devant Drago, celui-ci se leva, ils étaient à quelque mètres l'un de l'autre. Harry tendit la main vers Drago et Drago saisit la main de Harry.

Harry:Drago Lucius Malefoy acceptes-tu d'arrêter nos gamineries et de devenir mon ami ?

Drago:Oui, et toi Harry James Potter accepte tu d'arrêter nos gamineries et de devenir mon ami ?

Harry:Oui.

Harry prit Drago dans ses bras et celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte. Tout le monde applaudit, les gryffondors et les serpentards se levèrent et tous se serrèrent la main. Ils venaient tous de procéder à la réunification des maisons et de contribuer à la paix dans Poudlard. Harry regarda son uniforme et une chose clocher dessus, d'un coup il arracha son blason de Gryffondor. Tous dans la salle en firent autant. Ils partirent tous dormir rêvant de ce qu'ils venaient de faire dans la salle sur demande. Le lendemain matin en arrivant ans la Grande Salle, tout les élèves regardèrent les personnes n'ayant plus de blason sur leur uniforme. Harry leva sa baguette et les quatre tables représentant les quatre maisons se réunir afin d'en faire une seul. Les serpentards, les serdaigles, les gryffondors et les poufsouffles étaient tous mélangés. A la fin du repas tous les uniformes n'avaient plus de blason sauf ceux de Warrington et Montague. Dumbledore était heureux. Les nuits chaque élève dormait dans le dortoir le plus proche. À ce moment là, tout le monde connaissait les mots de passe de chaque maison. Caroline se rapprocha de Dean Thomas et Alissia de Seamus Finnigan. La semaine finit dans la joie et la bonne humeur alors que la prochaine réunion de l'AD était prévue dans 4 jours.


	5. La découverte de la vériter

Auteur:Pouet-Pouet & Ty

Titre:Les Anges De Veriter

Rating:T

Attention:Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir** !

**CHAPITRE 5**

4 jour plus tard, Caroline et Alissia marchaient toutes les deux tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, elles avaient du temps à perdre avant leur cours de potions. Elles parlaient de tout et de rien, puis soudain quelqu'un bouscula Alissia lui faisant tomber ses livres qu'elle avait dans les mains (1).

...:Oh excuse moi je n'ai pas fait exprès ! (il l'aide à ramasser les livres)

Alissia:Nan c'est moi qui était distraite, ne t'excuse pas Seamus c'est ma faute !

Seamus (avec les joues rouges):Dit Lilis tu voudrais m'accompagner à Prés-Au-Lard demain ?

Alissia:Bien sur Seamus, J'en serai ravie ! à demain alors !

Seamus:à demain !

Alissia l'embrassa sur les lèvres, un simple baiser qui avait rendu les joues encore plus rouges à Seamus. Ce qui fit rire Alissia, puis Seamus partit vers la grande salle.

Caroline:C'était quoi ça ?

Alissia:Ça quoi ?

Caroline: Ça !! Depuis quand les gens t'appelle "Lilis" et depuis quand tu embrasses les garçons ?

Alissia:J'aime bien Seamus ! Et puis arrêtes de me fait la moral , tu crois que je t'ai pas vu avec Dean ?

Caroline:Mais...Nan...Comment oses-tu...C'est même pas vrai d'abord !

Alissia:Pfff menteuse ! Espèce de mongole ! Tu sais, il est venu me parler de toi hier !

Caroline:C'est vrai ?

Alissia:Oui, mais bon tu t'en fiches, tu t'intéresses pas à lui ! )

Caroline:Ouais, ouais t'as tout à fait raison ! .

Alissia:C'est dommage tu sais, parce que lui il s'intéresse à toi, mais comme je viens de le dire tu t'en fiches puisque toi tu t'intéresses pas à lui ! Héhé !

Caroline:Oh puis merde raconte ! Je ferai tout ce que tu veux !

Alissia:Tout ?

Caroline:Tout !

Alissia:Ok (elle leva sa baguette) promesse de sorcier !

Caroline:Ok (elle sorti sa baguette et colla le bout de sa baguette à celle d'Alissia) je jure que je ferai tout ce que tu veux et avec ce serment de sorcier je ne peux pas briser ma promesse !

Un ruban lumineux d'un vert métallisé sortit de la baguette de Caroline et entoura le poignet d'Alissia, un autre ruban d'un rouge feu sortit de la baguette d'Alissia et cette fois il entourait le poignet de Caroline.

Alissia:Haha t'aurais pas dû Caroline, t'aurais pas dû. Il a dit que tu étais super jolie et que je t'arrange un coup avec !

Caroline:C'est vrai ? -

Alissia:Ouais ! Bon maintenant ma chère sœur ton châtiment sera que tu devras porter que du rose, un haut rose barbie, un slim rose pale, une cape rose foncée, des vans rose saumon, le vernis rose fluo, les cheveux rose barbie et un nœud rose pale.

Caroline:QUOI !?

Alissia:Tu as dit et je cite "Je ferai tout ce que tu veux !"

Caroline:Oui mais là non !

Alissia:T'as pas le choix, t'as fait une promesse de sorcier tu peux pas revenir dessus ! Haha !

Caroline:Méchante snif, moi je suis gothique et porter du rose c'est pas gothique, c'est affreux !

Alissia:Attend le pire, tu devras porter cette tenue pendant 2 jours !

Caroline:Mon dieu ! Tu sais, j'ai toujours été gentille. Bon ok, jouer à attrape le bâton ou à cache cache avec les aveugles, c'est pas très bien ! Mais je mérite vraiment pas ça !

Alissia:Aller pas de chichi !

Caroline:Tu sais que je pourrais te rendre aveugle le temps que je joue à cache-cache ?

Alissia:Aller viens on va te transformer !

Pendant ce temps là Harry et Drago était dans l'ancienne salle commune des serpentards en train de faire leurs devoirs de potions qu'ils devaient rendre dans une heure. Personne ne savait qu'ils sortaient ensemble, sauf les jumelles. Mais aux yeux de tout le monde ils s'étaient réconciliés.

Harry:T'y arrive ?

Drago:Ouais, je suis fort en potion !

Harry:Moi nan xD

Drago:Copie sur moi !

Harry:Merci (dans son oreille) mon cœur !

Drago: D

Pendant ce temps à la bibliothèque, Hermione faisait une relecture du livre "L'histoire de Poudlard", elle passait des pages puis d'un coup, elle se figea sur sa chaise ! Il y avait un page dans le livre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle parlait de deux jeunes filles, les meilleurs de leur promotion, des jumelles, qui étaient mortes il y a 16 ans. Hermione mit un marque page et partit en courant jusqu'à l'ancienne salle commune des serpentards. Elle y trouva Drago et Harry en train de travailler sur leurs devoirs de potions.

Hermione:Vous ne changerez jamais, toujours en retard pour tout !

Drago:Ouais, mais Harry a du mal !

Hermione:Enfin bref, là je cherchais les "jumelle Timmerman" !

Harry:Pourquoi t'as prononcé les mot "jumelle Timmerman" de cette façon ? Il y a un problème ? Tu t'es embrouillée avec elles ?

Hermione:Nan t'inquiète Ryry ! Dit juste où elles sont !

Drago:La dernière fois que je les ai vues, elles tuaient le temps avant d'aller en potions, elles marchaient dans les couloirs qui mènent à la tour Gryffondor.

Hermione:Ok merci Dray !

Drago:De rien Herm' ! )

Elle courut de toute ses forces en bousculant plusieurs élèves sur son passage. Elle arriva à la tour Gryffondor et entra dans l'ancienne salle commune des gryffondors. Elle était pratiquement vide, il y avait juste quelques premières années, dont on ne pouvait pas savoir la maison car il n'avait pas leur blason. Elle monta les escaliers vers le dortoir des filles, mais n'y trouva personne. Puis elle tendit l'oreille.

...:C'est affreux regarde-moi tout ce rose, je ressemble à...à...une abomination !

...:Mais nan, t'es choux comme ça ! Attends, je te fais des étoiles à côté des yeux pour que ça fasse encore plus style.

Hermione se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la salle de bain, d'où provenaient les voix, elle avait reconnu la voix de Caroline et d'Alissia. Elle rentra en furie, Caroline et Alissia l'observèrent, Hermione était en colère et ça se voyait.

Caroline:Un problème Herm' ?

Hermione sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Caroline et Alissia.

Hermione:Qui êtes vous ?

Caroline:Oula, t'es bourrée ou t'es mongole ?

Hermione:RÉPONDEZ À MA QUESTION !

Alissia:Je suis Alissia Timmerman et elle, c'est Caroline Timmerman.

Hermione:À non je crois pas ! Ces personnes sont mortes il y a 16 ans en protègeant Harry Potter. Bande d'arnaqueuse ! Quel sort, potion ou autre truc magique utilisez-vous pour prendre leurs apparences ?

Hermione brandit le livre et Caroline et Alissia purent voir des dessins fait en leur hommage il y a 16 ans.

Alissia:T'y est pas du tout Hermione !

Hermione:Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Caroline:Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est qu'on utilise rien du tout, nous sommes vraiment les sœurs Timmerman qui ont protégé Harry Potter il y a 16 ans.

Alissia:Nous sommes des anges ! Nous avons été envoyée par quelqu'un car nous avons une mission !

Hermione:Hahahaha, genre je vais vous croire !

Caroline:Demande à Dumbledore !

Hermione:Justement j'allais le proposer (elle leva les bras vers la porte) après vous !

Caroline, Alissia et Hermione marchèrent en silence jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, elles ne passèrent pas inaperçues avec Caroline qui habituellement était habillée tout en noir et là était en rose des pieds à la tête. Une fois devant la statue qui gardait le bureau, Hermione réalisa qu'elle connaissait pas le mot de passe. Alissia s'avança et dit le mot de passe qui était "Crèmes Canari" qui était une friandise inventée par les jumeaux Weasley. Le directeur de Poudlard était depuis bien longtemps accro aux friandises. Les filles montèrent les escaliers puis Hermione frappa au bureau de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore:Entrez ! Ah ! Melle Granger et Mesdemoiselles Timmerman. Que me vaut le bonheur de vous voir ?

Caroline:Elle a découvert notre secret !

Dumbledore:Ah ! Assez contrariant ! Melle Granger vous êtes trop intelligente pour votre bien !

Hermione:Je ne comprends pas professeur !

Alissia:On a essayé de lui expliquer mais elle ne nous croit pas !

Dumbledore:Hermione, ce qu'ont dit Caroline et Alissia est vrai ! J'ai été informé de leur visite, avant qu'elles n'arrivent, par la personne qui les a ramenées !

Hermione:Oh ! Si c'est pas trop indiscret, c'est quoi la mission ? Et qui vous envoie ?

Caroline:Notre mission et de faire en sorte que Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy soient amis car cette amitié va jouer un grand rôle pendant la bataille finale. Et l'autre partie de notre mission est de vous entraîner au combat ! Et pour la personne qui nous envoie on a pas le droit de le dire pour l'instant.

Hermione:Oh !

Dumbledore:Hermione, es-tu consciente que nous allons devoir effacer ta mémoire ?

Hermione:Oui !

Caroline:Non !

Dumbledore:Mais...

Alissia:Nous avons confiance en Hermione, elle ne dira rien pas la peine d'effacer sa mémoire !

Hermione:Oh merci les filles !

Caroline:De rien ! Mais évite de nous menacer avec ta baguette la prochaine fois Granger !

Hermione:Ne t'inquiète pas Caroline c'était la première et dernière fois !

Alissia:Bon on y va faut trop que je te foute la honte Pouet avec ces habits !

Caroline:Grrrrr ! Salut Papi à la prochaine !

Hermione:Papi ?

Alissia:C'est pas dit dans le paragraphe du livre ?

Hermione:Nan !

Caroline:Albus Dumbledore est notre grand-père maternelle !

Hermione:J'ignorais ça !

Alissia:Tu peux pas tout savoir Herm' !

Elles sortirent du bureau et partirent pour leur cours de potion avec un peu de retard.

Éclipse de temps de 2 jours.

Caroline, Alissia et Harry attendez dans la salle sur demande pour la première réunion de l'AD. Ils avaient décidé de fixer la réunion 6 jours après la première l'entrevue. Il y avait toutes les personnes qui c'étaient inscrites.

Caroline:Bien il y a trois activités dans cette salle (elle montre celle avec l'estrade) c'est la mienne elle sert au combat à l'épée, celle-ci (elle montre la salle avec des coussins et des mannequins) c'est celle de Harry, elle sert à la magie sans baguette et celle-ci (elle montre la dernière qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle d'Harry) c'est celle d'Alissia elle sert à la magie avec baguette avancée, ainsi qu'à toute sorte de combat corps à corps selon les techniques moldues. Vous choisissez où vous voulez aller.

Tout les élèves partirent dans le coin qu'ils voulaient, Drago avait rejoint Harry, Dean Thomas était allé dans celui de Caroline tandis que Seamus Finnigan était allé dans celui d'Alissia. Tout ce déroulait bien, il n'y avait eu aucun blessé. Ce fut au tour de Dean de monter sur l'estrade, il saisit l'épée que lui tendait Caroline.

Caroline:Tu as déjà combattu à l'épée ?

Dean:Nan !

Caroline:Attends, je vais te montrer comment on la tient !

Elle s'approcha de Dean. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se plaça derrière lui et elle lui fit mettre ses bras en bonne position. D'un coup sans que personne ne s'y attende Dean se retourna et il embrassa Caroline. Le coin de combat à l'épée était devenu silencieux d'un coup. Les deux autres coins, n'entendant plus de bruit du coin combat à l'épée, étaient étonnés. Tout le monde s'approcha et ils se mirent à rire en voyant la scène. Caroline et Dean se séparèrent et tout le monde repartit à leur place en rigolant. La séance de ce jour dura en tout plus de 4 heures, tout le monde ressortit avec plein de nouvelles techniques. Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla en pensant qu'il y avait un match de Quidditch entre Serpentard et Serdaigle. Il essaya de se lever mais une douleur, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, lui arriva au niveau du ventre. Il en tomba à genou et il appela au secours, il s'évanouit avant d'avoir vu Blaise Zabini. Son meilleur ami le porta en urgence à l'infirmerie. Au petit déjeuner, Blaise courut jusqu'à Harry, lui glissa une information à l'oreille et Harry se leva et se mit à partir en courant sans informer personne de l'endroit où il allait. Il courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé jusqu'au lit de Drago. Celui-ci était dans son lit, il se tordait de douleur et il gémissait en pleurant. Drago ne pleurait jamais, sauf lors de ces crises. Harry s'approcha et il fit comme à chaque crise il se mit dans le dos de Drago et plaça ses mains sur le ventre de Drago, ferma les yeux et chantonna une petite chanson tout en berçant Drago. Celui-ci, au bout de quelques minutes, cessa de gémir et de gesticuler de douleur. Quand Harry faisait ça, toute douleur partait. Drago se retourna, plaça sa tête dans le cou de Harry et se mit à pleurer doucement.

Harry:Qu'est-ce qui se passe, amour ?

Drago:J'en ai marre, à chaque fois c'est plus violent !

Harry:Oui mais je serai toujours là pour que la douleur parte !

Drago:Merci mon cœur je t'aime !

Drago avait ces crises depuis la dernière fois où il s'était rendu au manoir Malefoy pour les vacances. À cette époque il ne sortait pas encore avec Harry.

Flash back

Drago avait toujours était du côté du bien. Et ce jour-là, au manoir Malefoy, Drago ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il revenait de Poudlard et en entrant chez lui, il vit Voldemort en personne. Il était très terrifiant mais Drago n'avait pas peur de lui. Il lui dit de sa voix dangereuse et trainante:

Voldemort:Drago Malefoy, un plaisir de te rencontrer, enfin !

Drago:Plaisir non partagé !

Voldemort (avec un sourire mauvais):Oh ! Un Malefoy avec du courage, j'admire ! Mais je n'aime pas cette attitude tu vas devoir payer Drago Malefoy et ça va être douloureux ! Endoloris !!

Drago s'effondra au sol et se tordit de douleur. Il ne criait pas, il voulait rester fort devant Voldemort, lui montrer qu'il ne lui faisait pas peur !

Fin flash back

Cette nuit-là, Drago avait souffert en silence. À la fin, Voldemort lui avait fait une entaille dans le ventre. Mme Pomfresh avait réussi à guérir la plaie. Mais parfois, une douleur inexplicable se faisait sentir dans le ventre de Drago. Les joueurs de l'équipe de Serpentard apprirent que leur attrapeur ne pouvait pas jouer ce jour-là. Ils étaient tous inquiets, comment feraient-ils pour trouver un bon attrapeur en deux heures ? Hermione était tranquillement installée dans un divan à la bibliothèque quand elle apprit ce qui était arrivé à Drago et que du coup l'équipe de Serpentard n'avait plus d'attrapeur. Elle attrapa son livre d'histoire de la magie, l'ouvrit à la page des "Jumelles Timmerman" et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle se mit à courir jusqu'à l'ex salle commune des serpentards. Elle y trouva Harry, Drago (qui avait pu sortir de l'infirmerie quelques minutes auparavant), Ron, Caroline, Alissia, Dean et Seamus. Ils parlaient tous du problème de l'équipe des serpentards.

Hermione:J'ai une solution au problème !

Harry:Herm' je sais que tu es très forte en tout, mais la remplacer Drago ne peut pas se résoudre en un tour de magie.

Hermione:Je te l'accorde, mais pour une fois je te parle pas de magie !

Drago:Alors comment tu comptes résoudre ce problème !

Caroline savait que Hermione avait vu le dessin d'elle dans le livre dessus elle avait un tenu d'attrapeur. Elle commença à se lever et à partir en douce.

Hermione:Caroline est attrapeuse !

Caroline:Et merde !

Drago:C'est vrai ?

Caroline:Nan !

Harry:Comment tu mens trop mal !

Caroline:Bon ok je suis attrapeuse et alors ?

Dean:Bah ma chérie tu pourras jouer à la place de Drago !

Alissia:Ouais Pouet en souvenir du bon vieux temps !

Caroline:Mais je l'emmerde le bon vieux temps, je lui fous mon doigt là où je pense !

Alissia:Caroline Ambitio Timmerman ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'être moins vulgaire et que ça te plaise ou non tu vas jouer !

Caroline:Pour ta gouvernes je n'aime pas mon deuxième prénom !

Alissia:Il est jolie ça veut dire sagesse en latin !

Caroline:Justement je suis pas sage ! Melle Alissia Fiducia Timmerman ! .

Drago:XD j'adore vos prénoms, ça fait très Serpentard pour Caroline et très Gryffondor pour Alissia !

Caroline:Ils sont moches !

Drago:Tu sais ce qu'ils veulent dire ?

Alissia:Nan !

Drago:Le tien Alissia veut dire courage et celui de Caroline veut dire ambition !

Alissia:Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que va t'habiller tu as un match dans 30 minutes, je vais prévenir l'équipe qu'on leur a trouvé un attrapeur !

Caroline:J'ai pas de balai !

Drago:Prends le mien !

Caroline:Dieu je vais te faire bouffer tes ongle de pied, tu vas voir salopard ! Déjà le coup de m'habiller tout en rose j'avais pas aimé, et là ça ! Dieu je t'aime pas, la guerre est déclarée et je vais gagner je te jure !

Elle monta les escaliers en courant tout en bougonnant. Elle redescendit quelque minutes après avec le vieille uniforme de Quidditch de l'équipe Serpentard qui datait. Tout le monde la regarda et ils trouvaient tous l'uniforme bizarre.

Harry:C'est quoi ça ?

Caroline:Bah un uniforme !

Drago:J'ai déjà vu des comme ça. Ils sont très beaux mais celui-là est particulier vu le blason en haut il appartient à une famille importante.

Harry:Vous nous aviez pas dit que vous aviez une famille de moldu sauf vos parents ?

Caroline:Harry Potter tu as pas bien écouté la conversation ! Mes parents sont sorciers ainsi que mon grand-père du côté de ma mère ! C'est même un sorcier très puissant !

Seamus:C'est qui ?

Alissia:C'est un secret !

Hermione:Je le sais moi !

Caroline:Tu sais je t'aime bien Granger mais il y a des limites alors tu te tais sinon je t'arrache la tête ! .

Hermione:Mais j'allais rien dire rohhh !

Alissia:Aller en route, j'ai prévenu l'équipe dépêches-toi le match va bientôt commencer !

Tout le monde était dans les gradins. Lee Jordan commentait le match comme d'habitude .

Lee:Bonjour et bienvenue à la rencontre Serpentard Vs Serdaigle les joueurs vont s'avancer sur le terrain. Avec pour cette nouvelle rencontre, un nouvelle attrapeur du côté des serpentards. Caroline Timmerman remplace Drago Malefoy celui-ci est dans l'incapacité de jouer aujourd'hui. Déçus les fans du petit Dray ?

Des hurlements provenant des gradins indiquaient clairement qu'ils auraient préféré avoir Drago plutôt que Caroline.

Lee:Oh vous êtes dur, ce n'est pas de la faute ni de Caroline ni de Drago. Mme Bibine s'avance sur le terrain.

Bibine:J'espère qu'après la réunification des maisons, ce match sera plus fairplay.

Elle ouvre la boîte et les cognards ainsi que le vif d'or s'envolent. Elle s'empare du souaffle et le jette en l'air.

Lee:Le souaffle est dans les mains de Boot qui s'avance vers les buts. Mais putain Bletchley, tu fous quoi ? Elle avance vers ton but là !

McGonagall:Mr Jordan arrête de dire des vulgarités !

Caroline était au-dessus du terrain, elle regardait attentivement si elle ne voyait pas un point doré se balader dans le ciel. Elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle, elle tourna la tête et elle vit Cho Chang l'attrapeuse des serdaigles.

Cho:Salut Caroline, prête à perdre ?

Caroline:XD très marrant !

Cho:Tu n'as pas d'expérience en Quidditch !

Caroline:C'est ce que tu crois. Bon je te laisse !

Caroline traça, elle avait remarqué le vif d'or. Elle allait tellement vite qu'elle entendait le vent siffler dans ses oreilles. Elle vit Cho à côté d'elle. Soudain le vif d'or descendit en piquet.

Lee:Les attrapeuses des deux équipes ont repéré le vif. Elles volent après lui. Ah ! le vif commence une descente à la verticale, les filles le suivent toujours. Attention à ne pas vous écraser au sol. De si belles filles !

McGonagall:Vous allez les déconcentrer !

Caroline et Cho s'approchèrent dangereusement du sol, le vif remonta dans les air avant de s'écraser Caroline redressa son balai et réussit une feinte de Wronski. Cho, elle, n'arriva pas à redresser son balai. Elle allait s'écraser mais Caroline, avant de repartir à la poursuite de vif d'or, brandit sa baguette et elle fit apparaitre un gros matelas dedans lequel Cho atterrit. Tout le monde se mit à applaudir et Caroline repartit à la recherche du Vif.

Lee:Woohaaa, ce que vient de faire Caroline n'est pas commun réussir une feinte de Wronski et ensuite sauver l'autre attrapeuse. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde qui l'aurait fait. Caroline se rapproche du vif. Elle n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Oui !!! Caroline attrape le vif. Fin du match. Victoire de Serpentard !!

Tout les membres de l'équipe vinrent prendre Caroline dans leurs bras. Alissia descendit des gradins et alla prendre sa sœur dans ses bras. Alissia et Seamus s'embrassaient et se prenaient dans leurs bras. La nuit risquait d'être agitée dans tout le château !

Le lendemain Harry fut réveillé par le professeur Rogue. Voldemort avait attaqué Prés-Au-Lard pendant la nuit !


	6. Le ridicule ne tue pas !

Auteur:Pouet-Pouet & Ty

Titre:Les Anges De Veriter

Rating: T

Attention: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**CHAPITRE 6**

Harry Potter dormait à poing fermé, quand soudain une personne secoua son lit. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit les cheveux sales, de son professeur de potion, tombant sur son visage. Harry se redressa d'un bond et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

Rogue: Dépêchez vous Potter, Voldemort a attaqué Prés-Au-Lard.

Harry se releva d'un coup, il s'emmêla les pieds dans les draps et s'étala, les quatre fers en l'air, sur le sol.

Harry:Putain de merde !

Rogue:Non seulement vous êtes nul dans mon cours, mais en plus vous êtes nul tout court !

Harry jeta un regard noir à son professeur de potion.

Harry:Mais au faite pourquoi c'est vous qui me réveillez ? C'est McGonagall la directrice de Gryffondor !

Rogue:Minerva est déjà à Prés-Au-Lard , elle aide , contrairement à vous qui jacassez au lieu d'agir !

Harry alla dans la salle de bain en colère. il voulait prouver à Rogue qu'il savait se dépêcher ! Il s'habilla aussi vite qu'il le put et il sortit de la salle de bain. Rogue regarda Harry et explosa de rire. Harry s'était habillé à l'envers, les étiquettes ressortaient, c'était hilarant. Harry se regarda et après un soupir de mécontentement il retourna à la salle de bain remettre ses habits à l'endroit. Un peu plus tard Rogue et Harry avançaient silencieusement dans l'allée de Poudlard, ils allaient atteindre le portail mais Rogue trébucha sur une grosse pierre et s'étala de tout son long par terre. Harry tomba à son tour, mais parce qu'il était mort de rire. Rogue se releva,enleva des points à Gryffondor puis ils recommencèrent à avancer. Ils arrivèrent à Prés-Au-Lard 10 minutes plus tard, il avait demandé à Harry de venir car Voldemort avait laissé un mot à son intention. Il était ensorcelé de façon à ce que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir sauf Harry.

McGonagall:Ça nous embête que vous l'ouvriez sans qu'on sache si c'est dangereux monsieur Potter !

Harry:Ça me fait penser genre on n'est des moldus, il y a une alerte à la bombe et je suis le démineur !

McGonagall:Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez Potter, je parle de votre sécurité et vous vous rigolez !

Harry:Excusez moi professeur.

McGonagall:Ouais, enfin bref, devant le mot il y a une bulle. C'est un champ de force. Seul vous pouvez passer à travers. Mais nous ne savons pas si ce champ de force, une fois à l'intérieur, est dangereux ou pas.

Harry:Ok il n'y a aucune autre solution ?

McGonagall:Non monsieur Potter, nous avons tout essayé.

Harry s'avança et s'arrêta juste devant. Il franchit le champ de force, avec une hésitation. Une fois à l'intérieur il ressentit juste une sensation de chaleur. Il saisit le mot et le lut assez fort pour que les personnes présentes à ce moment-là entendent.

_**Bonjour, Harry Potter**_

_**Cette attaque n'était qu'un avertissement, la bataille finale est pour bientôt. Je ne fais pas de pronostic, car je ne veux pas te sous-estimer, Harry Potter. À bientôt ennemi de toujours.**_

_**Ps:Pour le champ de force, à l'intérieur se trouve un produit qui va te rendre malade histoire de t'affaiblir avant la bataille. D'ailleurs dans deux seconde tu t'effondres au sol. Essaie de sortir du champ de force avant, sinon personne ne pourra venir te chercher.**_

_**Lord Voldemort**_

Harry commença à avancer pour sortir mais il fut pris de malaise. Il s'effondra au sol. Tout le monde s'était rapproché du champ de force et regardait Harry s'effondrer au sol sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, Harry prononça une phrase.

Harry:Ce mot...et cette façon de procéder...est très serpentarde !

Il fixa son prof de potion et il sombra dans un sommeil profond et pas du tout reposant.

Pendant ce temps là, à Poudlard régnait une ambiance électrique, pas à cause de l'attaque, à cause d'une photo. Caroline et Alissia regardaient cette photographie avec une tête choquée. Ce qui était sur la photo, elles le savaient déjà, elles étaient choquées car elles ne pensaient pas qu'une telle chose allait arriver. La photo représentait Harry et Drago adossés à l'arbre en face du lac. Cette photo fut prise à leur insu car dessus, il faisait nuit. Caroline et Alissia reconnurent le travail de Colin Crivey un Gryffondor de 6eme année. Les filles se mirent dans une colère noire et elles partirent à la recherche de Colin. Elles trouvèrent le Gryffondor assis dans le couloir qui menait à la Grande Salle, en train de regarder le cliché qui circulait en ce moment même dans Poudlard. Caroline et Alissia se plantèrent devant lui, Colin releva la tête de la photo et se mit à regarder Caroline et Alissia dans les yeux.

Colin:Bonjour les filles, super photo n'est-ce pas ?

Alissia:Bonjour Colin, on..."PROUT !!!"

Caroline:Désolé j'ai mangé des flageolets ce matin !

Alissia:Enfin bref, on voulait te voir Colin !

Colin:À cause de la photo ?

Caroline:Ouais !

Colin:Qu'y a t-il, elle ne vous plaît pas ?

Alissia:Espèce de salaud, tu sais très bien que personne ne va accepter cette relation ! Tout le monde va rejeter Drago et Harry à présent !

Colin:C'était le but !

Alissia se jeta sur Colin et une bagarre débuta. Alissia avait l'avantage, elle était plus âgée et plus expérimentée. Caroline regarda la scène et parfois elle lança des sortilèges sur Colin. Tout un groupe s'était amassé devant la bagarre. Certains étaient pour Colin d'autres pour Alissia.

Alissia était à califourchon sur Colin, et commença à lever le poing pour en mettre un nouveau coup sur le visage de Colin, quand elle arrêta son geste. Elle avait le regard fixé sur son avant-bras gauche. Caroline reporta son regard sur l'avant-bras et elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

Caroline:C'est c'est...un...MANGEMORT !

Sur l'avant-bras gauche de Colin se trouvait la marque des ténèbres. Colin était donc un mangemort. Il était membre de l'AD. Voldemort devait donc être au courant pour l'AD. Alissia se leva et elle tira Colin, puis lui jeta le sortilège de l'Incarcerem(1) et elle partit vers le bureau de Dumbledore suivie de Caroline. Alissia prononça le mot de passe et la gargouille tourna pour laisser place à un escalier. Ils montèrent les escaliers puis Caroline frappa au bureau de Dumbledore. Personne ne répondit, Alissia ouvrit la porte et découvrit le bureau vide. Il y avais un mot sur le bureau à l'intention des filles. Ce mot leur disait de se rendre le plus vite possible à Prés-Au-Lard. Elles lancèrent à Colin un Stupefix et elles partirent pour Prés-Au-Lard.

Incarcerem, Sortilège de ligotage: Ligote et bâillonne la cible avec des cordes jaillissant de la baguette. Sortilège utilisé dans le tome 3


	7. La guerre ! Partie 1

Auteur:Pouet-Pouet & Ty

Titre:Les Anges De Veriter

Rating:T

Attention:Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir **!

**CHAPITRE 7**

Elles sortirent de Poudlard sous les regards remplis d'incompréhension des autres élèves. Puis elles se cachèrent pour transplaner. Elles arrivèrent à Prés-Au-Lard quelques minutes plus tard. Dans la ville il y avait un silence de mort.

Elles marchèrent un peu puis elles entendirent du bruit. Elles s'avancèrent et elles découvrirent un attroupement devant une bull. Elles ne voyaient pas l'intérieur de la bull mais virent Dumbledore plus loin. Elles s'approchèrent, Dumbledore leur fit signe et elles partirent dans une ruelle avec lui.

Alissia:Que se passe-t-il ?

Dumbledore:Il y a eut une attaque cette nuit, et pour le reste je vais vous montrer.

Ils sortirent de la ruelle, Dumbledore les fit traverser la foule de personne devant la bulle. Caroline plaça sa main devant sa bouche et prononça un faible "non". Alissia se tourna vers Dumbledore.

Dumbledore: On ne peut rien faire, personne ne peut entrer dans le champ de force sauf Harry. Harry a lu le mot laissé par Voldemort. Il disait que dans le champ de force se trouvait un produit qui affaiblit. C'est une ruse pour le rendre faible pour la bataille finale, qui d'après le mot sera pour bientôt !

Caroline:Il faut faire quelque chose !

Alissia: Caroline et moi sommes mortes ! On peut donc essayer d'entrer qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?

Caroline:J'avoue !

Dumbledore: Soyez prudentes !

Les filles s'avancèrent jusqu'au champ de force, Alissia prit sa chaussure et elle la lança à travers le champ de force. La chaussure se désintégra en une fine pellicule de poussière presque invisible. Cela n'impressionna aucunement Caroline et Alissia. Après tout avant de mourir elles avaient été aurors, et les meilleures de leur promotion ! Alors ce n'était pas un simple champ de force qui allait les arrêter. Caroline sortit sa baguette et elle commença à réciter des incantations en araméen, Alissia fit pareil. Au bout d'une demie-heure elles n'avaient eu aucun résultat.

Caroline:J'en n'ai marre ! Et puis de toute façon je suis déjà morte.

Elle s'avança et traversa le champ de force, elle ressenti juste une intense sensation de brûlure qui s'effaça au bout de quelques secondes. Alissia, voyant que sa sœur allait bien, fit de même. Une fois à l'intérieur elles se rapprochèrent d'Harry. Caroline s'approcha doucement du jeune homme et plaça sa main devant la bouche de celui-ci. Elle sentit à peine son souffle, elle le prit dans ses bras et Alissia saisit le mot.

Elles ressortirent sous les applaudissements des habitants qui avaient vu la scène. Elles repartirent en transplantant avec Dumbledore devant les portes de Poudlard, il y avait beaucoup d'élèves et quand il virent l'état d'Harry Potter, ils eurent tous une peur bleue.

La question qui trottait dans toutes les tête étaient "Et si le seigneur des ténèbres en profitait pour attaquer ?" Et justement, ce que personne ne savait c'est que c'était ça l'idée. Mais quand passerait-il à l'action ? Ça même Dumbledore l'ignorait. Ça pouvait être dans un mois, comme dans une semaine ou même le lendemain ! Ils se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie, Drago y était étendu dans un lit, le visage couvert de blessures. Alissia alla le réveiller.

Alissia:Alors bonhomme qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Drago:Me suis battu !

Alissia:Avec qui ?

Drago:Les serpentards !

Alissia:Pourquoi ?

Drago:A ton avis Lilis ? Depuis que les gens savent pour Harry et moi, c'est l'enfer ! Ils nous ont insulté Harry et moi donc je me suis défendu et j'ai défendu Ryry !

Alissia:En parlant de Harry, il y a eut un incident !

Drago:Quoi !? Il va bien ?

Alissia:Nan pas très bien. (elle se poussa et Drago pu voir Harry allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie, le visage plus que pâle)

Drago:Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Alissia:Un piège de Voldemort ! Il a attaqué Prés-Au-Lard est il a laissé un mot pour Harry. Le mot était protégé par un champ de force que seul lui pouvait franchir. A l'intérieur se trouvait un produit qui l'a affaibli. Il est très faible Drago. C'était une ruse pour la bataille finale. Le mot disait qu'elle serai bientôt et que c'était cette raison qui avait poussé Voldemort à faire ça !

Drago: Je veux le voir !

Alissia aida Drago à se relever. Il s'approcha du lit d'Harry et lui caressa les cheveux, puis avec l'aide de Caroline et Alissia, il grimpa et se coucha aux côtés d'Harry.

Drago:Vous savez exactement lequel produit c'était ?

Caroline:D'après ce que j'ai vu ça devait être le "Vol vie" ! (vive Pokemon)

Drago:Je connais le contre-poison !

Alissia:C'est vrai ?

Drago:Oui, c'était le truc favori de ma chère tante Bellatrix. Elle venait "m'entrainer" à être le parfait petit mangemort. Quand je lui obéissais pas elle jetait à mes pieds cette potion. Après elle fabriquait le contre-poison devant moi. Elle me le donnait seulement au bout d'un certain temps selon ma "bêtise".

Drago communiqua à Caroline et Alissia la liste des ingrédients et indiqua comment fabriquer la potion, puis elles les laissèrent tout seul. Caroline se précipita sur Rogue et ils partirent ensemble fabriquer la potion. Cette potion mettrait quelques heures à être préparée.

Pendant ce temps Mme Pomfresh soigna Drago.

La nuit venait de tomber, une fois que Drago fut remit sur pieds Caroline, Alissia et Drago partirent s'isoler dans la salle d'enchantements.

Drago:J'espère que la potion va faire effet. J'ai tellement peur ! En plus la bataille est pour bientôt, je veux pas qu'Harry meurt, il est toute ma vie ! Si il meurt, je meurs ! Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il soit blessé, comment faire pour éviter ça ?!

Caroline:On sera là, nous !

Drago:Mais vous n'êtes que deux élèves de 7 ème année ! Contre Voldemort vous ferez jamais le poids !

Alissia:C'est là que tu te trompes Drago !

Drago:C'est à dire ?

Caroline:De toute façon autant tout lui dire, la bataille et bientôt ils le sauront dès l'instant ou Voldemort va nous voir il va se souvenir de nous.

Alissia:Oui mais, et si on avait pas le droit ?

Caroline:On s'en fout !

Alissia:Je préfère pas ! Nan, on dit rien pour l'instant !

Caroline:Alissia, ta réaction est complètement stupide !

Alissia:Nan elle est réaliste. Il est en danger si il sait !

Caroline:De toute façon j'en n'ai marre, c'est toujours toi qui décide de tout !

Elle se leva en colère et quitta la salle en courant. Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie Harry avait reçu la potion celle-ci servait à arrêter l'effet de la précédente mais elle ne rendait pas les forces au sorcier, donc Harry était fatigué mais avant de s'endormir il souhaitait écrire une lettre. Il réussi à se lever et à prendre la plume et le parchemin. Il écrivit sa lettre puis appela Hedwige qui s'envola la lettre dans le bec. Harry se recoucha et s'endormit.

Il était tard, tout le château dormait à présent. Caroline s'avança dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle était en colère. Elle s'assit contre l'arbre devant le lac, puis dirigea son regard vers la Forêt Interdite. Elle ressentit comme un besoin d'aller dedans. Elle se leva puis se dirigea vers la forêt. Elle y pénétra et marcha. Ça faisait au moins deux heures qu'elle marchait seule dans le bois quand soudain elle entendit du bruit au loin. Elle pensa d'abord à des animaux, mais les bruit ne ressemblaient pas à ceux d'animaux. Elle se mit à avoir peur mais c'était idiot puisqu'elle était déjà morte. Reprenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'avança vers le bruit. Elle se cacha derrière un arbre.

Dans une clairière se trouva Lord Voldemort et toute sa clique.

Voldemort:Très chers mangemorts, c'est le grand jour ! Le jour de la défaite de la lumière, j'espère que je ne serais déçu de personne. Bellatrix !!

La mangemort volait dans le ciel, elle redescendit.

Voldemort:Alors ?

Bellatrix:Je n'ai vu personne dans la parc maitre, je pense qu'ils dorment tous à cette heure là !

Voldemort:Bien alors en route !

Caroline recula et commença à partir. Mais à peine marcha-t-elle, qu'une branche craqua. (Qu'elle est pas douée UU)

Voldemort:Je crois que nous ne sommes plus seuls, Rodolphus, Walden tuez cette personne !

Caroline:Oups !

Caroline se mit à courir en direction de Poudlard, elle avait à ses trousses deux des plus grands mangemorts : Rodolphus Lestrange et Walden Macnair. Elle arriva enfin dans le parc de Poudlard et se lança un "sonorus".

Caroline:RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS !! VOLDEMORT SE TROUVE DANS LA FORET INTERDITE IL EST AVEC SES MANGEMORTS, ILS ARRIVENT POUR ATTAQUER L'ÉCOLE ! ALLEZ TOUS DANS LA GRANDE SALLE ! VITE !!

Elle courut jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard et se précipita dans la Grande Salle. Il y avait déjà presque toute l'école.

Alissia était à côté de Dumbledore avec un Harry tout pâle, soutenu par Drago. Elle courut vers eux.

Dumbledore:Caroline que se passe t-il exactement ?

Caroline:Je venais de m'engueuler avec Alissia, je suis partie en colère, j'ai marché dans le parc puis j'ai eu envie d'aller faire une balade dans la Forêt Interdite, j'ai marché pendant au moins deux heures puis j'ai entendu du bruit plus loin. J'ai avancé et j'ai vu Mr Voldy dans toute sa splendeur accompagné de ses messieurs les mangemorts. Il y avait aussi les mangemorts filles, puis il a appeler la connasse de merde de Bellatrix Lestrange, elle était en train de surveiller le parc de Poudlard en volant. Elle lui a dit qu'elle ne voyait personne. Alors il a dit « en route », j'ai reculé et comme une conne j'ai fait craquer une branche. Je me suis fait repérer il m'a envoyé aux trousses Macnair et Lestrange , pas Bellatrix mais son mari j'ai dit « oups » et je me suis enfuie en courant et j'ai prévenu Poudlard QUE VOLDEMORT ÉTAIT EN ROUTE POUR ATTAQUER L'ÉCOLE !

Dumbledore:Calme-toi !

Caroline:Je ne peut pas me calmer, on a interdiction de les aider ! Selon là-haut ça ne serai pas juste car on ne peut pas mourir blablabla !

Harry:Comment ça ?

Caroline:C'est pas le moment. Ça l'était tout à l'heure mais une personne m'a empêché de tout dire n'est-ce pas Alissia ! Enfin bref il faut agir !

Alissia: Il faut que les élèves mineurs rentrent chez eux, les autres, on leur laisse le choix ! Il faut appeler l'Ordre du Phénix au plus vite ! Appelez tout le monde !

Caroline:Comme quoi je suis pas la seule qui panique !

Dumbledore se jeta un "sonorus", tout le monde dans la salle se tut.

Dumbledore: Tous les élèves mineurs suivent leur directeur de maison, pour les élèves majeurs vous avez le choix, soit vous vous battez soit vous partez ! Sachez que si vous partez on ne vous en voudra pas, le combat va être dur et dangereux je souhaite bonne chance à ceux qui restent !

Presque tous les élèves de 7ème année restèrent pour se battre. Les élèves des autres années étant mineurs furent forcés à partir.

Tous les combattants sortirent dans le parc de Poudlard et se placèrent devant les marches devant la grande porte. Les mangemorts étaient déjà dans le parc, les deux groupes se faisaient face.

Les meneurs de la lumière étaient Harry, Drago, Dumbledore et les jumelles. Tous les membres de l'AD étaient derrière eux.

Voldemort:Alors voici ton Armée, Harry Potter ? Et toi comment vas-tu ? Il t'a plus mon cadeau ?

Harry:Ouais, heureusement que Caroline et Alissia m'ont sorti du champ de force et que Drago connaissait la contre potion. Merci Bellatrix. Grâce à vous Drago connaissait tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour le contre-poison !

Voldemort: Quels étaient les prénoms que tu as prononcé ? Les deux filles qui t'ont sorti ?

Harry:Alissia et Caroline !

Voldemort: Timmerman ?

Alissia:Coucou Tom !

Caroline:Heureuse de te revoir, même si tu viens pas en ami !

Voldemort:Mais c'est impossible, vous êtes mortes !

Alissia:Ouais, c'est pas top d'ailleurs !

Caroline:On a été envoyées pour les aider à se former à la bataille, on a pas le droit de les aider par contre !

Voldemort:Vous êtes quoi exactement ?

Caroline et Alissia:Des anges !


	8. La guerre ! Partie 2

Auteur:Pouet-Pouet & Ty

Titre:Les Anges De Veriter

Rating: T

Attention: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**CHAPITRE 8**

Tous regardaient les jumelles stupéfaits, personne n'avait découvert leur secret excepté Hermione. Malgré les interdictions, Caroline et Alissia transformèrent leur baguette en épée. Les membres de l'AD s'avancèrent aux côtés des jumelles et la bataille commença. Des sorts volèrent dans tous les sens Caroline et Alissia rentrèrent dans le château suivi d'une partie de l'armée d'Harry. Ils partirent dans les sous terrains de Poudlard. De nombreuses créatures habitent ces sous-terrains. Alissia vit se dresser devant elle une femme, elle tenait dans sa main une épée, elle avait les cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus profond et un teint blanc.

Alissia : Tu fais partie de quel camp, vampire ?

La vampire: Sûrement pas le votre ! Ne m'appelle pas vampire, mortel. C'est impersonnel, appelle moi Cassandre, car tel est mon prénom. Que dirais-tu d'un combat à mort ?

Alissia: Quel genre de combat ?

Cassandre: À l'épée. Mortel contre immortel. Qui de nous deux est le plus fort, sachant que les seuls moyens que tu aies de me tuer c'est d'atteindre mon cœur ou de me couper la tête !

Caroline: Ok, mais c'est moi qui te combat, vampire !

Caroline retira de sur elle tout ce qui l'encombrait, elle se mit en position attendant que Cassandre soit prête. Cassandre retira son grand manteau en cuir et se mit aussi en position, les deux femmes se faisaient face, chacune l'épée levée prête à attaquer. C'est Cassandre qui commença. Elle essaya de fendre le crâne de Caroline. Le combat n'était pas vraiment égal niveau force, les vampires ont une force surnaturelle, ce que la vampire ignorait c'est que Caroline était elle-aussi immortelle en quelque sorte, puisqu'elle était déjà morte. Caroline donna un grand coup dans le ventre de la vampire et fut stupéfaite, les vampires peuvent avoir mal. Caroline retira l'épée du corps de la vampire et essaya d'en profiter pour lui couper la tête, mais la vampire esquiva et elle entailla le bras de Caroline. Celle-ci n'eut même pas mal et regarda la plaie se refermer.

Cassandre: Tu es immortelle ?

Caroline: Pas exactement, en faite je suis déjà morte !

Caroline en profita pour enfoncer son épée dans le cœur de Cassandre, celle ci s'effondra au sol et disparut en poussière. Tous acclamèrent Caroline, mais cette dernière pensait qu'il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire puisque de toute façon elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Ils reprirent tous leur chemin en délaissant leur uniforme, ils ne gardèrent sur eux que la chemise et le pantalon pour les garçons et la chemise et la jupe pour les filles.

Ils traversèrent complètement les sous-terrains puis ils ressortirent par une trappe dérobée qui menait au parc de Poudlard. L'armée de Voldemort était maintenant encerclée par celle de Harry. Harry avait du mal, il était encore très fatigué à cause de la potion mais il se battait, Drago l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Dumbledore lança des étincelles dans le ciel. D'un coup toutes sortes de créatures volantes se joignirent au combat. Des chauve-souris qui se transformèrent en vampires, des griffons, des phénix et des hippogriffes, il y avait aussi tous les elfes de maison de Poudlard.

De son côté, Voldemort avait réussi à convaincre des géants, des acromantula, des centaures et des trolls. Les combats étaient acharnés, les sorts fusaient et les gens tombaient à terre, morts. Autant de mangemorts que de membres de l'ordre.

Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent devant Bellatrix Lestrange, ils commencèrent à avancer mais Drago vit à leur droite un grand reptile qui commençait à s'avancer vers Harry. Il délaissa Harry et il sauta sur le reptile qui n'était autre que Nagini. De son côté, Harry chancela puis trouva enfin l'équilibre. Il vit devant ses yeux Bellatrix Lestrange, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste Molly Weasley se plaça devant elle.

Molly: On a un vieux compte à régler !

Bellatrix: Ok d'abord toi Molly, après j'amènerais Potter à mon maître.

Molly: Tu ne pourras pas, tu seras morte avant !

Un furieux combat commença entre les deux femmes, Harry tourna la tête et il vit Drago sur le dos de Nagini. Les images d'Arthur Weasley se faisant presque tuer par Nagini lui revinrent en mémoire. Il leva sa baguette et il prononça clairement et froidement "Avada Kadavra". Le reptile se raidit et tomba au sol sans vie, emportant Drago dans sa chute.

Au même moment, on entendit un grand hurlement, Harry leva les yeux vers le crie. Il vit Voldemort le regarder avec haine. Une violente douleur le prit à sa cicatrice. Une douleur si intense qu'il crut que sa tête se fendait en deux. Harry aida Drago à se redresser. Il releva la tête, Voldemort se rapprochait de lui, il regarda Drago dans les yeux.

Harry: Je t'aime Dray, je t'aimerais toujours.

Drago: Promets-moi une chose Harry, promets-moi de ne pas mourir.

Harry: Mais Dray,...

Drago: Promets, s'il te plait !

Harry: Je te le promet, Drago. Je ne pourrais pas combattre tranquillement si je te sais en danger.

Harry embrassa Drago, il le poussa et créa un champ de force vraiment très solide. Il murmura "Je t'aime" et il se retourna. à quelques mètres de lui se tenait Voldemort, Harry murmura le sort "Flambios". Aussitôt un grand cercle de feu entoura les deux personnages. Les combats de l'autre côté du cercle cessèrent, tout le monde regardaient à présent le combat qui se déroulait entre le survivant du monde sorcier et le maître des ténèbres.

Voldemort: Bonsoir Harry, quelle belle nuit pour ta mort. Tu n'as pas peur ?

Harry: La peur c'est pour l'ennemi, la peur c'est la mort !

Voldemort (avec un sourire mauvais): Sages paroles, le sang de ta mère ne te protège plus à présent. Je peux te tuer sans que ça me retombe dessus !

Harry: Je vous en prie Tom, allez-y, j'attends !

Voldemort: "Endoloris" !

Harry: "Protego" !

Voldemort: Crois-tu que ton petit bouclier pourra te servir longtemps ? À un moment il faudra te battre !

Harry: Je n'ai pas peur de vous tuer Tom, je n'ai pas peur de donner la mort ! Regardez votre reptile et vous en aurez la preuve. J'ai promis à quelqu'un de rester en vie, je tiendrais parole !

Harry regardait Voldemort avec un regard remplis de haine, car se tenait devant lui la personne qui avait tuée ses parents, la personne responsable de la mort de Sirius. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry.

Harry: "ENDOLORIS"

Voldemort n'avais pas vu le sort venir, il tomba au sol en hurlant, ceci redonna des forces à Harry et son sort s'intensifia. Il arrêta, Voldemort était à terre il respirait à peine. Harry leva sa baguette vers Voldemort lui demandant s'il avait une dernière parole.

Voldemort: Si tu rejoignais mon camp, on pourrait faire de grandes choses !

Harry: En vous tuant, je fais déjà de grandes choses ! (Bien dit Ryry !)

Voldemort: Je reviendrais Harry Potter et je te tuerais, toi ainsi que toute ta famille !

Harry: "AVADA KADAVRA"

Voldemort tomba au sol, il se raidit, ses yeux devinrent noirs, sa bouche s'ouvrit, un dernier souffle s'en échappa et il finit en poussière. Le lord noir était enfin mort, les mangemort essayèrent de transplaner, mais tous furent faits prisonniers par les aurors restant. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu c'était ce rat partir, le plus vite possible, dans la Forêt Interdite. Harry enleva le champ de force autour de Drago, celui-ci courut jusqu'à Harry et il le prit dans ses bras. Harry vit un éclair vert qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien venir dans sa direction. Il se mit devant Drago pour faire office de bouclier, mais un "protego" empêcha le sort lancé par Bellatrix de venir toucher sa cible. Tout le monde regarda la personne qui avait lancée le "protego" et tous furent surpris de voir Lucius Malefoy le bras encore levé. Drago lâcha Harry et il courut vers son père, arrivé devant lui, il le serra dans ses bras. Harry les rejoignit.

Lucius: Je t'aime mon fils, maintenant que tout est fini je te le dit, je t'aime, je n'ai jamais été dans le camp de Voldemort, un jour il est venu au manoir et il a menacé mon père de le tuer ainsi que toute sa famille si lui et moi ne devenions pas mangemort. Mon père a accepté, mais depuis le début, nous travaillons comme espions pour l'ordre. Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir jamais montré à quel point je t'aime !

Drago: Moi aussi je vous aime père !

Lucius: Retires le vouvoiement j'aime pas ça !

Drago: Bien sur ! Père je voulais te dire que j'avais trouvé l'amour.

Lucius: Laisse-moi deviner, grand, brun, yeux verts avec une cicatrice ?

Drago: Oui !

Lucius: J'approuve votre amour, il est fort et il résiste même à une guerre. Potter, approchez s'il vous plaît.

Harry: Appelez-moi Harry.

Drago se leva et embrassa Harry. Tout le monde n'était pas aussi heureux, la guerre avait fait pleins de morts, Charlie et Percy Weasley avaient trouvé la mort ainsi que Nymphadora Tonk qui venait d'accoucher d'un enfant dont le père était Remus Lupin qui était encore vivant lui, Harry était le parrain de cet enfant. Parmi les membres de l'AD, Neville Londubas n'avais pas survécu ainsi que Luna Lovegood, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil, Lavande Brown, Cho Chang les autres étaient soit blessés, soit en état de choc. Minerva McGonagall avait un bras en moins et Sturgis Podmore avait la moitié du visage brulé. Mais la guerre était finie et tout le monde allait vivre mieux ainsi. Caroline et Alissia étaient saines et sauves et elles s'en voulaient pour ça. Tous les survivants allèrent dans la Grande Salle, on plaça les morts devant Poudlard en attendant que les gens du ministère notent tous les noms. Dumbledore se plaça sur l'estrade ainsi que les professeurs et les jumelles.

Dumbledore: La guerre est enfin finie, il y a beaucoup de morts certes, de bons amis. Les obsèques auront lieu demain. Les corps seront enterrés dans le parc de Poudlard. Un édifice sera crée en leur mémoire. Toutes mes condoléances aux familles qui ont perdu un ou plusieurs membres.

Molly: Malgré que j'ai perdu deux de mes fils, je suis fière d'eux et c'est pour ça que ce soir je suis heureuse. Leur sacrifice permettra aux gens de vivre normalement et non plus dans la peur, je pense que c'est l'état d'esprit de toute personne ayant perdu un membre de leur famille. (un grand soupir d'accord s'éleva dans la salle)

Dumbledore: Toute personne qui le souhaite peut rester au château cette nuit et demain, les examens de fin d'année sont annulés, tous les 7 ème année obtiennent leurs ASPIC.


	9. Le depart

Auteur:Pouet-Pouet & Ty

Titre:Les Anges De Veriter

Rating:T

Attention:Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir** !

**CHAPITRE 9**

Blaise: Excusez-moi, mais avant d'aller dormir, j'aimerais une explication !

Dumbledore: Laquelle monsieur Zabini ?

Blaise: J'aimerais savoir comment Celui-dont-on-peut-à-présent-prononcer-le-nom connaissait les jumelles Timmerman et pourquoi il a dit qu'elles étaient mortes ?

Dumbledore: Et bien, en faite...

Alissia et Caroline: On va vous expliquer !

Caroline et Alissia se placèrent sur le devant de l'estrade, elles étaient mal à l'aise. Comment elles pourraient expliquer ça, elles étaient obligées de tout révéler.

Alissia: Comme vous le savez, nous sommes les jumelles Caroline et Alissia Timmerman, ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que nous sommes mortes !

Toute l'assemblée regarda les jumelles avec de grands yeux.

Caroline: Nous sommes mortes le 31 octobre 1990, le jour de la mort de James et Lily Potter, nous sommes mortes quelques minutes après eux à Godric's Hollow, de la main de Voldemort. Nous ne sommes pas des fantômes, nous sommes des anges.

Alissia: Nous avions 19 ans. Nous, ainsi que nos parents, étions aurors ! Ce soir-là, plusieurs aurors avaient prévu d'arrêter Voldemort à Godric's Hollow avant qu'il n'entre chez les Potter. Nos parents en faisait partie, nous savions qu'ils ne survivraient pas. Nous sommes donc parties les aider ! Mais quand nous sommes arrivées, tout le monde était déjà mort et Voldemort se dirigeait vers la maison des Potter. Moi et Caroline avons attendu que le combat commence pour entrer dans la maison.

Caroline: Quand nous sommes entrées, James Potter était déjà mort et Voldemort montait déjà dans la chambre d'Harry Potter, Alissia a jetée un sort à Voldemort, celui-ci s'est immobilisé suffisamment de temps pour que nous allions aider Lily Potter. Mais il a réussi à se libérer du sort et il a défoncé la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Lily Potter a pris son fils dans ses bras. Un combat a alors commencé, Voldemort a lancé le sortilège de mort sur Lily Potter qui s'est effondrée au sol avec son fils.

Alissia: J'ai laissée Caroline seul contre Voldemort et j'ai pris Harry dans mes bras, je l'ai placé dans son berceau et j'ai placé un puissant bouclier. Voldemort a réussi à nous tuer au bout de quelques minutes. Il s'est approché du berceau et il a tenté de briser mon bouclier. Je suis trop forte donc il a mis du temps avant de réussir, mais il y est parvenu et a lancé le sort à Harry qui a ricoché sur son front lui laissant une cicatrice. Le sort est reparti vers son propriétaire et Voldemort a été réduit à néant.

Caroline: The end !

Alissia: Personne n'avait découvert notre secret sauf Hermione Granger, elle l'a découvert grâce à un livre. Si vous lisez attentivement le livre "Histoire de Poudlard", à une certaine page on parle de nous et il y a même un dessin qu'avait réalisé un élève de Poudlard à l'époque. Mais comme le directeur Albus Dumbledore est au courant de tout depuis le début il a voulu effacer la mémoire de Mione mais on a dit "nan" après tout Hermione est notre amie alors elle sait garder les secrets.

Caroline: Nous sommes revenues car nous avions deux missions. Nous devions aider Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter à s'avouer leur amour, ce qu'on savait pas c'est que c'était déjà fait ! Notre deuxième mission était de vous entraîner au combat ! C'est ce qu'on a fait en créant l'AD.

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, il savait enfin ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé le jour de la mort de ses parents. Il sut de plus que ce jour-là, Voldemort tua aussi deux personnes qui comptent beaucoup pour lui maintenant. Une seule question trottait dans les têtes maintenant et c'est encore Blaise qui la posa.

Blaise: Qui vous envoie ?

Alissia: Bonne question, nous avons été envoyées par les anges gardiens de Poudlard, des personnes qui sont mortes il y a 1000 ans ! Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard ! D'ailleurs ils n'aiment pas trop que les gryffondors et les serpentards se disputent comme ça ! Ce n'est pas exactement eux qui nous envoient. En fait, c'est compliqué. Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard se sont rendus compte que le menace Voldemort devenait vraiment très sérieuse alors ils ont demandés à quelqu'un de choisir deux personnes pour venir vous aider. La vraie personne qui nous envoie est Sirius Black !

Caroline: Sirius nous avait dit qu'on avait pas le droit de vous aider pendant le combat, normalement la récompense qu'on devait recevoir si on menait à bien cette mission était de revivre, mais on a désobéi, on a pris part au combat ! On va être obligées de repartir là haut !

Seamus et Dean: NAN !!

Les jumelles partirent de l'estrade en courant et elles se jetèrent dans les bras de leur copain ! Elles aussi ça leur fendait le cœur de repartir en laissant Dean et Seamus ici. Mais elles n'avaient pas le choix. Caroline s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Dean. Alissia, elle, avait la tête enfoui dans le pull de Seamus. Tout le monde même Dumbledore avait les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi devaient-elles repartir ? Juste parce qu'elles avaient aidé à ce qu'il y est le moins de morts possible ! C'était tout bonnement idiot ! Et pourtant une vive lumière commença à apparaître autour des filles, elles se séparèrent des bras de leur copains, Caroline prit la tête de Dean dans ses mains, l'embrassa et lui dit "Je t'aime". Alissia, elle, embrassa Seamus et se pencha à son oreille pour lui glisser les mêmes mots. Elles partirent près de la grande porte main dans la main, leurs regards se tournèrent une dernière fois vers la Grande Salle. Tout le monde les regardait. Caroline posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alissia et celle-ci leva la main et salua la Grande Salle. La lumière s'intensifia et les jumelles disparurent ! Dean et Seamus pleuraient silencieusement, leur famille et les gryffondors présents essayaient tant bien que mal de les réconforter mais rien n'y faisait. Beaucoup dans la Grande Salle pleuraient le départ des jumelles. Quelque part, c'est comme si elles étaient mortes ce soir. Ce qui rappela à tout le monde que chaque personne avait perdu un membre de leur famille. Au bout de quelques minutes, tout le monde était parti se coucher à part Harry et Drago qui s'étaient enlacés sur l'estrade.

Harry: Ce n'est pas juste !

Drago: Je sais, mais que veux-tu faire ?

Harry: C'est pas possible, c'est débile, elles aident à ce que la paix revienne dans le monde sorcier et elles sont renvoyées là-haut.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas venir près de la Grande Salle, ils levèrent la tête et virent Hermione et Ron entrer, main dans la main. Ils s'assirent à côté de Drago et Harry.

Ron: On arrivait pas à dormir !

Harry: Pareil !

Hermione: Vous savez quand Drago a été dans l'incapacité de jouer au Quidditch ?

Drago: Oui je me souviens !

Hermione: Ce jour-là, j'avais proposé que Caroline remplace Drago car je savais qu'elle jouait au Quidditch ! Dans le livre "Histoire de Poudlard" elles ont parlées de dessins, en faite ils représentent Caroline en tenu de Quidditch et Alissia en habits de Gryffondor.

Elle sortit le livre qu'elle tenait dans la main, elle avait mis un marque page au chapitre concernant les jumelles.

Harry: Elles se sont sacrifiées pour moi, c'était de grandes sorcières !

Hermione: Elles étaient plus intelligentes que moi !

Drago: Elles étaient gentilles !

Ron: Et brave ! Dans les sous-terrains, Caroline s'est battue à l'épée contre un vampire !

Hermione: Et Alissia pendant la bataille, elle s'est battue contre deux mangemorts en même temps !

Harry: Ouais c'était de grandes sorcières !

Deux autres personnes entrèrent à ce moment là. Harry, Hermione, Drago et Ron levèrent la tête et ils aperçurent Seamus et Dean, chacun avait les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré !

Seamus: Impossible de dormir !

Dean: On peut pas dormir quand on a mal au cœur !

Seamus: J'aurais préféré mourir dans la bataille au moins j'aurais pu la rejoindre !

Hermione: Je vous interdits d'y penser vous deux ! Ne faites pas de bêtise s'il vous plaît on a besoin de vous !

Dean: Mais c'est trop dur !

Hermione: Je voulais vous donner quelque chose les garçons, j'ai trouvée les baguettes d'Alissia et de Caroline sur le lit de cette dernière avec un mot ! Elles voulaient que leurs baguettes vous reviennent !

Dean: Merci Hermione !

Seamus: Ouais merci !

Harry invoqua une couverture et ils dormirent tous sur le sol de la Grande Salle, sous le plafond enchanté qui, pour l'occasion, avait fait apparaitre la photo des jumelles à l'époque de leurs années à Poudlard.

La semaine suivante étant la dernière de l'année, les cours avaient été annulés, les parents étaient partis, seul restait les élèves. Tous avaient préféré rester à Poudlard, l'ambiance y était meilleure, chez eux il y aurait eu l'ambiance après guerre, celle de veillée de mort ! À Poudlard il y eu d'abord l'enterrement, une sorte de cimetière avait été mis en place dans le parc de Poudlard, on y avait construit un grand ange. Il y eut aussi la fête de fin d'année ce qui rendit un peu de joie dans le château. On y passa toutes sortes de musiques mais personne n'osait aller danser sur la piste, Harry sorti le Ipod que lui avait donné Caroline. Il mit un écouteur dans l'oreille de Drago, il emmena celui-ci sur la piste de danse et ils dansèrent. En voyant le couple le plus célèbre du monde sorcier danser, les autres élèves prirent leur cavalière et ils allèrent danser.


	10. Epilogue

Auteur:Pouet-Pouet & Ty

Titre:Les Anges De Veriter

Rating: T

Attention: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Épilogue tome 1 / Prologue tome 2**

**Éclipse de 6 mois:(par rapport à la fin de la guerre)**

Dumbledore: Monsieur Harry James Potter voulez-vous prendre pour époux monsieur Drago Lucius Malefoy ?

Harry:Oui je le veux !

Dumbledore: Monsieur Drago Lucius Malefoy voulez-vous prendre pour époux monsieur Harry James Potter ?

Drago:Je sais pas ! Mais nan je déconne ! Oui je le veux, plus que tout !

Dumbledore: En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par la société magique et grâce à ce ruban que je noue à vos poignets , vous Drago Lucius Malefoy et vous Harry James Potter je vous déclare maintenant unis par les liens du mariage. Félicitations !

Harry et Drago s'embrassèrent et tout le monde applaudit, la fête battait son plein, tout le monde était heureux pour le jeune couple. Harry et Drago étaient enfin heureux. Tout était merveilleux et ça allait durer encore un petit bout de temps.

**Éclipse de 1 ans: (par rapport au mariage)**

Rogue:Les enfants avec l'aide de madame Chourave j'ai enfin trouvé le moyen pour vous d'avoir des enfants !

Drago:Mais c'est génial, et c'est quoi ?

Chourave:C'est une plante elle se nomme "Fertilia", elle a été interdite par le ministère, mais j'ai toujours garder quelques graines de côté, et puis après tout Harry a sauvé le monde sorcier alors ils peuvent bien lui faire une fleur !

Harry:Mais c'est génial ! Comment ça marche ?

Rogue:Il faut planter la graine dans un pot, puis l'arroser tous les jours avec une potion spécial !

Drago:Comment se prépare la potion ?

Rogue:Il faut du sang des deux parents, de la magie des deux parents et euh comment dire...

Harry:Allez-y Severus dites nous !

Rogue:Du sperme du père et l'ovule de la mère. Mais dans votre cas, ce sera juste du sperme. Ça c'est juste pour la première fois. Les fois suivantes, il faudra juste de l'eau mélangée à du sang et de la magie de chaque parent.

**Éclipse de 9 mois:(par rapport à la découverte de la plante)**

Hermione:C'est le grand jour, la plante commence à sortir le bébé de terre.

Harry:Merci Hermione d'être partie de Saint Mangouste plus tôt pour nous aider.

Hermione:De rien Harry c'est mon métier. Et puis il faut que quelqu'un examine le bébé, ce procédé pour avoir des enfant peut parfois avoir des risques et je veux pas que mon filleul meurt !

Drago:C'est un garçon ?

Hermione:Oui !

Quelques minutes plus tard la plante avait fini son travail et elle venait de mourir. Dans les bras de Hermione se trouvait un petit garçon. Il avait les yeux de Drago et les cheveux de Harry. Il y avait une petite touffe de cheveux noirs sur la tête du bambin.

Hermione:Il pèse 3 kilos 500 grammes pour 50 centimètres ! Comment il s'appelle ?

Harry:On ne sait pas encore !

Drago:Si moi je sais, on va l'appeler Sirius Lucius Potter-Malefoy !

Harry:Oh merci Dray.

**Éclipse de 2 ans:(par rapport à la naissance de Sirius Lucius Potter-Malefoy)**

Harry:Amour, pour notre anniversaire de mariage j'ai un super cadeau !

Drago:Ah oui ?

Harry:Que dirais-tu si la famille s'agrandissait ?

Drago:Un enfant !

Harry:Oui !

Drago:Mais c'est génial, bien sûr que je le veux !

Harry:Tout est prêt, il ne manque plus que toi pour la potion !

Drago: Je t'aime Harry !

Harry:Moi aussi Drago !

**Éclipse de 9 mois:(par rapport à l'anniversaire de mariage)**

Hermione:C'est un garçon, comment aller vous l'appeler ?

Harry:James Drago Potter-Malefoy.

Hermione:Joli prénom, la prochaine fois, faites une fille hein !

Drago:On essaiera Herm'

**Eclipse de 1ans et 3 mois:(par rapport à la naissance de James Drago Potter-Malefoy)**

Un homme encapuchonné en noir entra dans le manoir Malefoy, ses occupants dormaient depuis quelque temps maintenant, surtout Sirius et James, Harry et Drago venaient de s'endormir en se disant que dans 6 mois ils seraient de nouveau pères. L'homme entra dans l'entrée et monta à pas de loup l'escalier qui menait à l'immense couloir. Le couloir donnait sur les chambres de Sirius, James mais aussi sur celles de Harry et Drago et celles de Lucius et Narcissa. Tout au bout du couloir, devant une grande fenêtre se trouvait un meuble en cristal, dessus il y avait un coussin rouge avec des cordes vertes sur les côté du coussin et sur ce coussin se trouvait une magnifique plante. L'homme pris une fiole dans sa poche, le liquide à l'intérieur avait une couleur rouge sang, il y avait aussi un filament magique. Il versa ce liquide dans la plante et il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Le lendemain Drago se leva le premier comme d'habitude il franchit la porte de sa chambre et comme chaque matin il tourna son regard vers la plante. Celle-ci était devenu étrange, la fleur qui était poussée il y a peu était encore rouge hier et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle était noire. Harry sortit de la chambre et trouva Drago devant la plante.

Harry:Dray, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Drago:C'est la fleur de la "Fertilia" d'habitude elles sont rouges, pendant la nuit elle est devenue noire.

Hermione fut appelé d'urgence ce jour la, elle ne comprenait pas le changement de couleur de la fleur, mais le bébé allait bien donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

**Éclipse de 6 mois: (par rapport au changement de couleur de la fleur)**

Hermione:A bah j'y croyais plus, c'est une fille.

Drago:Hermione, la plante fait un bruit bizarre !

Elle examina la plante est quelques minutes plus tard la plante se remit au travail, elle sortit un deuxième bébé de terre.

Hermione:J'y crois pas, c'est des jumelles !

Harry:Des jumelles ?

Hermione:Oui, comment vous les appeler ?

Drago:Les seules jumelles que j'ai connu à part, les sœurs Patil, sont Caroline et Alissia Timmerman. Alors la première à être sortie s'appellera Alissia Caroline Potter-Malefoy et la seconde Caroline Alissia Potter-Malefoy !

Harry:En l'honneur aux jumelles Timmerman !

Après Caroline et Alissia, Harry et Drago eurent encore un garçon qu'ils appelèrent Sébastien Harry Potter-Malefoy et enfin ils eurent une autre paire de jumelles qu'ils appelèrent Lily Élisabeth Potter-Malefoy et Narcissa Amélie Potter-Malefoy.

**Éclipse de 11 ans:(par rapport à la naissance de Lily et Narcissa Potter-Malefoy)**

Tous les enfants Potter-Malefoy ont bien grandi Sirius a maintenant 20 ans, James lui a 18 ans, Caroline et Alissia ont 16 ans, Sébastien en a 13 et Lily et Narcissa en ont 11. Mais tout n'allait pas aussi bien que prévu. Alissia était au pied de son lit, elle avait vu une étoile filante et elle faisait un vœux.

Alissia:J'aimerais que Caroline revienne, que la paix revienne ! Envoyer moi de l'aide n'importe quoi s'il vous plait !

Et elle s'endormit encore une fois en pleurant, ça faisait depuis quelque mois maintenant qu'elle s'endormait en pleurant.


	11. Chapitre 1 Tome 2: Le retour !

Auteur:Pouet-Pouet

Titre:Les Anges De Veriter

Rating: T

Attention: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Chapitre 1 / Tome 2**

Dring dring dring !! (bruitage pourri de téléphone)

... : Quelqu'un peut allé répondre ?

Deux jeunes filles, qui devaient avoir dans les 11 ans, s'approchèrent du téléphone. L'une d'elle saisie le combiner du téléphone et dit d'une voix froide et trainante :

... : Allo ?  
... : Lily, c'est toi ma puce ?  
Lily : Oh, oncle Duddy ! Ça va ?

Dudley Dursley s'était réconcilié avec Harry le jour de la bataille finale.

_Flash back:_

Pendant se temps à l'infirmerie Harry avait reçu la potion celle-ci servait à arrêter l'effet de la précédente mais elle ne rendait pas les forces au sorcier, donc Harry était fatigué mais avant de s'endormir il souhaitait écrire une lettre. Il réussi à se lever et à prendre la plume et le parchemin. Il écrivit sa lettre puis appela Hedwige qui s'envola, la lettre dans le bec. Harry se recoucha et s'endormit.

Fin flash back.

Ce que personne ne savais c'était que la lettre qu'avait écrit Harry était pour les Dursley.

_Flash back:_

Un hibou toqua contre le carreau de la cuisine de Pétunia Dursley. Cet oiseau avait une lettre accrochée à la patte, ça devait être encore cette école de fous. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, pris la lettre et ferma violemment la fenêtre. Il n'était pas arrivé le jour ou un satané volatile entrerait dans sa cuisine. Elle apporta le petit déjeuner à son mari et à son fils et donna la lettre à Vernon Dursley. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et à longueur de sa lecture son visage devenait de plus en plus pâle. Cette lettre l'inquiétait, Pétunia saisie la lettre et à son tour, elle blanchi. C'est Dudley qui pris la lettre en dernier et qui la lu à haute voix.

_**Chère famille Dursley,**_

Je vous écrit car je craint que ma mort soit proche. _**Il se pourrait que demain je ne sois peut être déjà plus en vie. A l'heure actuelle, je suis à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Comme**__** vous le savez, mes parents ont été assassinés par un puissant mage noir. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais ils sont morts en me protégeant. Ils ont donné leur vie pour la mienne. C'est ce qui avait détruit ce mage noir il y a 16 ans, l'amour que m'avait transmit ma mère. Si je vous dis tout ça, c'est parce que ce mage noir est revenu à la vie il y a 3 ans maintenant **__**et, à cause d'une prophétie il a cherché à me tuer**__**. Car selon cette même prophétie, c'est lui ou moi : "aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit". Et je craints que lui soit le survivant. Donc avant de mourir je tenais à vous remercier de m'avoir élevé et d'avoir fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Ça ne devait pas être facile de vivre avec une personne "bizarre" alors je vous remercie de ne pas m'avoir mis à la porte. Et malgré tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir, sachez que quelque part au fond de moi je vous aime !**_

Harry J. Potter__

Le visage de Dudley se décomposa, lui aussi l'aimait. Même si il ne l'avait jamais montré, de peur de froisser ses parents, il apprécier Harry. Et au fond d'eux Pétunia et Vernon savaient pourquoi ils avaient blanchit, eu aussi aimaient leur neveu, ils s'inquiétaient atrocement pour lui.

Fin flash back.

Depuis Harry avais repris contact avec les Dursley et ceux-ci considéraient Harry comme leur fils. Et souvent Dudley appelait pour prendre des nouvelles, après tout, c'était le parrain des jumelles Lily et Narcissa.

Dudley : Bien et toi puce ?  
Lily : Bien, mais bientôt c'est la rentrée et ça fou la frousse !  
Dudley : Je me rappelle à l'époque quand ton père est rentré pour la première fois à Poudlard, on était dans une sorte de fard et un géant qui se nomme Hagrid et venu pour lui annoncer qu'il était sorcier.  
... : Les filles c'est qui ?  
Narcissa : C'est oncle Duddy.  
... : Oh passe le moi ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas parlé !  
Lily : Je te laisse oncle Duddy, père veut te parler.  
Dudley : Ok, bisous les puces, à bientôt.  
... : Allo ?  
Dudley : Ah ! Drago comment va ?  
Drago : Bien et toi ?  
Dudley : Je vais bien, merci  
Drago : Dis Dudley, tu viens avec Pansy cet aprem ?  
Dudley : Je suis moldu alors je sais pas si je peux ...  
Drago : Arrête de discuter ! Tu es peut être moldu mais tu es marié à ma meilleur amie ! Et puis il faut que tu viennes, tu vas pas laisser Pansy gérer toute seul Owen et Hillary ?  
Dudley : Ah, ouais ! Nan vaut mieux pas !  
Drago : Alors à tout à l'heure, je te laisse Harry à tout préparer.  
Dudley : Ok a toute.

Drago raccrocha le combiné, il regarda autour de lui. C'était la première fois en 22 ans qu'il voyait le manoir Malfoy en si mauvaise état. Les portraits des ancêtres le regardaient l'air de dire "quel foutoir". Mais Drago avait la tête ailleurs, il repensait à la rencontre de Dudley et Pansy. C'était a son mariage, Harry avait invité Dudley et celui-ci avait renversé sont verre sur la robe de Pansy. Une altercation verbale avait commencée et voyant que les deux avaient le même caractère, ils se calmèrent et Dudley demanda à Pansy d'aller dinée avec elle un jour. Et 3 ans plus tard, avait lieu le mariage de Dudley et Pansy Dursley. Drago sourit, il regarda enfin vraiment la pièce et il faillit avoir une attaque.

Drago : MAIS BORDEL ! C'EST QUOI CE CHANTIER ?  
Harry : Dray, arrêtes de dire des jurons sinon tes enfants que tu as si bien éduqué en diront eux aussi !  
Drago : Mais...mais...t'as vu l'état du manoir ?  
Harry : On peut ranger c'est bon.  
Drago : Argh ! Je vais mourir, je range pas tout ça moi, bordel de ... !  
Harry : Tu as fait des efforts de vocabulaire, c'est bien. Maintenant montes te préparer, on part dans 30 minutes. Au faite, Dudley vient ?  
Drago : Oui, je l'ai eu au téléphone il m'a dit qu'il venait.  
Harry : Ok cool.

Harry et Drago montèrent dans leur chambre et ils mirent leur plus belle robe de sorcier. 30 minutes plus tard, tout les enfants Potter-Malfoy, sauf Sirius, étaient dans le salon à côté de la cheminée, attendant de partir. Aujourd'hui était un jour vraiment spécial, Sirius se mariait avec Kate la fille a George et Angélina. La cérémonie se passait dans le parc de Poudlard. Tout les amis de la famille et anciens professeurs étaient invités. Il y avait bien sur la famille du marié et aussi celle de la mariée qui comportait Ron et Hermione Wealsey, Théodore et Ginny Nott, Bill et Fleur Weasley. Il y avait aussi les enfants de Hermione et Ron, Cassie qui a 18 ans, Alexandria qui a 13 ans et Jesse qui a 8 ans. Théodore et Ginny aussi ont un enfant Palmer qui a 6 mois. Et Bill et Fleur ont une petite fille se prénommant Lyra qui a 10 ans. Dudley et Pansy, eux, avaient deux enfants : Hillary qui a 11 ans et Owen qui a 5 ans. Blaise qui était devenu ami avec Harry, connaissait par la même occasion Sirius. Il était venu avec sa femme Lavande et leurs trois enfants Nick et Nathanael les jumeaux qui ont 16 ans et Myli qui a 6 ans. Et George et Fleur n'avaient pas que eu Kate, ils avaient eu aussi Matthew qui a maintenant 4 ans. Il y avait aussi Pétunia et Vernon Dursley ils souhaitèrent bonne chance à Sirius avant d'aller s'assoir au premier rang. Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy allèrent dire un mot d'encouragement à Sirius avant d'aller s'assoir à côté de Pétunia et Vernon. Ceux-ci s'entendaient à merveille avec les Malfoy ce qui avait surpris Harry et Drago. Tout le monde s'installa enfin, Harry s'assit à côté de sa tante au premier rang et Drago à côté de Harry. Les enfants, en tout les jeunes enfants, sauf Palmer, partirent jouer en attendant le fin de la cérémonie. Alissia n'avait pas le coeur à la fête, bien sur elle était contente pour son frère mais elle était triste quand même. Au lieu d'écouter le mariage elle partit s'occuper des enfants. Nick le fils a Blaise et Lavande rejoint Alissia qui était sa petite copine. Ils se prirent par la main et partir regarder les enfants jouer.

Nick : Ça va ma puce ?  
Alissia : Ouais t'inquiètes, ça va !  
Nick : Pourquoi tu ments ? T'as vu les cernes que tu as ?  
Alissia : Alors pourquoi tu me demande si je dorts bien alors que tu connais la réponse ?  
Nick : C'est à cause de Caroline ?  
Alissia : Oui évidemment, imagine elle recommence ses conneries pendant le mariage !  
Nick : T'inquiètes, c'est protégé il peut rien arriver à personne !

Alissia se pencha et embrassa Nick. Pendant ce temps le mariage c'était bien déroulé et maintenant tout le monde faisait la fête dans la grande salle. Harry et Drago dansaient l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Depuis le début de leur relation leurs sentiments n'avaient pas changés, ils s'aimaient profondément. Alissia et Nick avaient ramenés les enfants et ils dansaient avec les adultes. Dumbledore regardait la scène avec émotion, qui aurait pu dire que Harry et Drago se mariraient ensemble et donneraient naissance à de merveilleux enfants. Enfin merveilleux, ça dépendait des moments parfois quand même.

Soudain le plafond se mit à agir bizarrement, des éclairs inexpliqués apparurent. Tout le monde regardait à présent le plafond, Dumbledore y envoya un sort mais rien n'y fait. La famille Potter-Malfoy c'était réunit, craignant le pire. Une vive lumière apparue au centre de la grande salle, tout le monde ferma les yeux, elle était trop intense. Et puis d'un coup plus rien, sauf des voix.

... : C'est normale ça ?  
... : Argh je sais pas j'ai peur !  
... : C'est qui tout c'est gens ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux et son regard s'encra dans celui d'une jeune fille au yeux bleu les cheveux blond et une drôle de tenu. Il tourna la tête et découvrit une autre jeune fille qui ressemblait comme deux goutes d'eau à la première sauf la couleur de cheveux, celle-ci les avait noir.

Harry : J'y crois pas !  
... : Je rêve ou c'est Harry Potter un peu plus âgé que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu !  
... : Très chère, je crois que tu a raison !  
Drago : Caroline et Alissia Timmerman !  
Les jumelles : Sont de retour pour vous jouer au mauvais tour !

Voilà qu'en pensez-vous ?

Bon je sais pas si vous avez compris qui est marié à qui et le nombre de leurs enfants, alors je vais vous faire un tableau !

**- Harry / Drago : Sirius 20 ans (Il se mari avec Kate Weasley), James 18 ans, Caroline (sortait avec Nathanael Zabini ) et Alissia (sort avec Nick Zabini) 16 ans, Sébastien 13 ans et Lily et Narcissa 11 ans.**

- Ron / Hermione: Cassie 18 ans, Alexandria 13 ans et Jesse 8 ans.

- Dudley / Pansy: Hillary 11 ans et Owen 5 ans.

- Théodore / Ginny: Palmer 6 mois.

- Blaise / Lavande: Nick (sort avec Alissia Potter-Malfoy) et Nathanael (sortait avec Caroline Potter-Malfoy) 16 ans et Mily 6 ans.

- Bill / Fleur: Lyra 10 ans.

- George / Angélina: Kate 20 ans (elle se mari avec Sirius Potter-Malfoy) et Matthew 4ans.

Pouet-Pouet


	12. Chapitre 2 Tome 2: L'entrevue électrique

Auteur:Pouet-Pouet & Ty

Titre:Les Anges De Veriter

Rating: T

Attention: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**CHAPITRE 2 / TOME 2**

C'était l'euphorie, tout le monde prenait les jumelles dans leurs bras. Puis Seamus et Dean s'avancèrent, ils étaient tout les deux bouleversés, depuis le départ des jumelles, ils n'étaient plus jamais tombés amoureux et ils attendaient avec espoir le jour où elles reviendraient. Et là, elles étaient devant eux ! Alissia se jeta dans les bras de Seamus et Caroline dans ceux de Dean.

Seamus et Dean: On vous a attendu et vous êtes revenu, vous nous avez manqué !

Seamus: Je t'aime toujours Alissia !

Dean: Moi aussi je t'aime toujours Caroline !

Caroline et Alissia : On vous aime toujours autant les garçons !

Harry et Drago étaient heureux, elles leurs avaient manqué !! Caroline releva la tête et aperçue un vieux sorcier portant une robe violette ornée d'étoiles couleur or et le chapeau assorti. Caroline fit signe a Alissia T, elles embrassèrent leur copain respectif et partirent en direction du vieux sorcier.

Alissia et Caroline : Grand père !

Dumbledore: Mes puces, quel plaisir de vous revoir !

Alissia : Nous aussi grand père ça nous fait plaisir !

Dumbledore: Pourquoi êtes-vous là, je croyais qu'ils vous avaient repris parce que vous nous aviez aidé !

Alissia : Peut être qu'ils ont changé d'avis, à vrai dire je ne sais pas. On a commencé à disparaitre dans la grande salle après la bataille et puis paf d'un coup on est là !

Dumbledore: Le temps n'a pas passé pour vous ?

Caroline : Nan !

Dumbledore: C'est bizarre, enfin c'est bien qu'ils vous aient donné une seconde chance !

Caroline : Non c'est plus compliqué que ça !

Tout le monde, qui avait suivi l'échange regarda Caroline qui avait soudain pâlit. Elle tenait dans sa main un parchemin.

Alissia : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Caroline : Nous sommes en mission !

Alissia : QUOI !?

Caroline : Regarde !

Alissia pris le parchemin elle le parcouru puis son visage pris la même couleur et la même expression que celui de Caroline.

Caroline : Qui est Alissia Potter-Malfoy ?

Alissia Potter-Malfoy releva la tête, Nick pris sa main et la serra fort. Harry et Drago commencèrent a s'inquiéter. Alissia P-M lâcha la main de Nick et s'avança.

Alissia P-M: C'est moi !

Harry: Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Alissia : J'aimerais que tout les Potter-Malfoy viennent avec nous discuter dans un endroit plus tranquille.

Caroline : Dans la salle sur demande on sera bien là bas !

Les jumelles ouvrirent la marche. Derrière, tout les Potter-Malfoy marchaient silencieusement, tous étaient inquiets. Ils avaient tous subit pleins de douloureuses expériences et ils avaient peur de celle-là. Quand ils arrivèrent, au lieu de passer plusieurs fois devant le mur, Alissia fit un geste avec la main et la porte apparu.

Caroline : Pratique d'être un ange !

Quand ils entrèrent la salle, c'était la même que pour les entrainements de l'AD, trois pièces séparées avec des cloisons et une grande table au milieu. Harry et Drago sourirent, ils partirent s'assoir. Tous les enfants Potter-Malfoy prirent place.

Alissia: Bah dit grande famille je vous félicite les mecs !!

Drago: Ouais qui aurais pensé que !

Caroline: Nous on savait, mais le sujet n'est pas là. Comme on l'a dit dans la grande salle, nous sommes en mission !

Alissia: En gros sur l'ordre de mission il est dit que nous devons aider la famille Potter-Malfoy, plus particulièrement Alissia et Caroline Potter-Malfoy.

Caroline: Qui est Caroline Potter-Malfoy ?

Alissia P-M: C'est ma sœur jumelle, elle n'est pas là !

Alissia: Elle est restée chez vous ?

Drago: Nan c'est plus compliqué que ça !

Caroline: Expliquez !

Alissia P-M: Caroline est devenu le nouveau mage noir, elle est encore plus puissante que Voldemort !

Alissia et Caroline: Pardon ?

Drago: Caroline a toujours été un peu bizarre, mais c'est notre fille, on l'aime !

Alissia P-M: Quand on est entré à Poudlard, Caroline a été à Serpentard et moi à Gryffondor, c'était la première fois qu'on était séparée. A partir de ce moment, d'étranges choses se sont passées à Poudlard.

Caroline: Quelle genre de choses ?

Alissia P-M: Et bien, des élèves disparaissaient, on les retrouvait apeuré dans la forêt interdite, certains animaux d'Hagrid étaient retrouvés morts. Quand j'en ai parlé à Caroline elle a rigolée puis a dit "Ce n'est pas très grave n'y fait pas attention !". Jusqu'au jour où une élève de Serdaigle se soit fait violée. Elle était d'origine moldu. Caroline elle, ne réagissait pas, elle m'a même criée dessus. Elle m'a dit que c'était sa faute, elle n'avait pas le sang assez pur. C'était juste avant les vacances d'été de l'année qui vient de finir. Juste avant de partir le dernier jour, Caroline est entrée dans la grande salle, elle était habillée d'une robe noire. Elle a annoncée qu'elle avait commis tous les crimes de Poudlard. Sauf le viole, elle n'avait pas violée cette fille elle en avait juste donné l'ordre à un de ses amis. Puis elle est partit de Poudlard et depuis il y a plein d'attaques un peu partout. Le détail le plus troublant ce sont ses cheveux. A notre entrée à Poudlard, ils étaient noirs comme les miens. Puis petit à petit, ils ont éclaircit jusqu'à devenir blanc !

Caroline et Alissia étaient perplexes !

Caroline: Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre avant la naissance ?

Drago: Nan pas que je me souvienne, depuis que Voldemort est mort, avant que Caroline devienne se qu'elle est, tout était calme.

Tout le monde baissa la tête pour réfléchir, puis se fut Harry qui la releva le premier avec un air grave sur le visage.

Harry: Attend ! On oublie un détail ! Je viens de m'en souvenir à l'instant. Tu te souviens pas d'un événement qui n'était arrivé a aucun autre de nos enfants sauf quand a conçu Caroline et Alissia ?

Drago: Oui, ça y est, ça me revient ! Les fleurs de la plante avaient changées de couleur ! Elles étaient passées de rouge à noir. On avait appelé Hermione, notre médicomage et elles n'avaient trouvées aucune raison à se changement de couleur, le bébé allaient bien alors pas d'inquiétude. A l'époque on ne savait pas que la plante donnerait des jumelles. On avait pensé à la naissance que le changement de couleur était dû aux jumelles mais en y réfléchissant avec la plante de Lily et Narcissa la fleur n'avait pas changée de couleur !

Alissia et Caroline connaissaient la plante dont parlaient Harry et Drago. Pendant leurs études d'Auror, elles avaient eu un cours dessus, cette plante était souvent l'objet fétiche dans les marchés d'objets de magie noire, puis qu'elle avait été interdite par le ministère de la magie. Elles réfléchissaient, jamais elles n'avaient entendu parler d'un changement de couleur pendant leurs études. Ceci était assez bizarre.

Alissia: Je pense que nous devrions orienter nos recherches dans ce sens ! Nous avons étudié la plante moi et Caroline et jamais ce genre de situation nous a été énoncée !

Sirius: En attendant, moi c'est mon mariage et je pense que Caroline nous a assez fait de mal comme ça, sans qu'en plus elle gâche mon mariage.

Sirius sortie de la pièce, tous partirent le rejoindre et tout le monde fit la fête. Caroline et Alissia étaient contentes, elles avaient retrouvées Dean et Seamus et même si ils avaient grandit et qu'elle non, ils s'aimaient et tout le monde était content. Portant Caroline et Alissia étaient contentes tout en étant tristes car elles savaient qu'une fois leur mission achevée, elles devront repartir. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et quelqu'un couru jusqu'à Dumbledore. Dumbledore se leva et alla vers Caroline, Dean, Alissia et Seamus.

Dumbledore: Caroline attaque le chemin de traverse, les garçons vous faites partie de l'ordre, il faut vous y rendre. Les Aurors sont déjà sur place, Alissia, Caroline allez y aussi. Je vais prévenir les autres membres de l'ordre. Dumbledore alla prévenir Harry, Drago, Hermione, Ron et les autres. Sirius y alla aussi il faisait partie de l'ordre ainsi que James, tout les enfants majeur faisaient partie de l'ordre leur parents n'avaient pas réussi à les en dissuader.

Sirius: En faite, elle a quand même réussi à gâcher mon mariage.

Harry: Mon poussin, je suis désolé.

Sirius: Pas grave j'ai l'habitude maintenant !

Quand tout le monde arriva en transplanant la bataille faisait rage. Caroline avait gardée le même nom que Voldemort pour ses sbires. Cela faisait bizarre à Harry de les appeler des mangemorts. Tout les Potter-Malfoy s'étaient cachés derrière un magasin et lançaient des sorts sur le premier mangemort venu.

Harry: Faites attention à vous ! Dès que l'un de vous est blessé, il rentre !

Sirius: T'inquiètes pas Papa !

Harry: Je disais pas ça que pour toi et James, mais aussi pour Drago !

Ils sortirent de leur cachette et allèrent directement sur le champ de bataille, Harry combattait avec deux mangemorts en même temps. Il ne se servait pas de sa baguette, depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort son pouvoir avait augmenté, il avait juste à faire des gestes avec ses mains et penser à la formule pour faire le sortilège. Il envoya le premier au tapis en deux minutes, le deuxième se trouva être plus résistant. Il arriva enfin à s'en débarrasser avec un stupéfix. Il se joignit à Drago, qui avait face à lui trois mangemorts. Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste, les mangemorts transplanèrent. Drago regarda Harry avec incompréhension, un champ de force se créa autour d'eux et une personne apparu. Tous les combats autour se suspendirent et tout les mangemorts transplanèrent. La personne dans le champ de force regardait Harry et Drago avec un sourire méprisant comme seul les Malfoy arrivent à faire. Elle était grande, les cheveux blancs, une robe noire et elle ressemblait comme deux goutes d'eau à Alissia Potter-Malfoy. Vous l'aurez deviné, Caroline Potter-Malfoy se tenait devant ses parents.

Caroline P-M: Papa, père quel plaisir de vous revoir ! »

Un rire froid retentit et tout le monde frissonna.

Caroline P-M: Oh puis je vois qu'il y a aussi mes deux grands frères ! Comment ça va les garçons ?

Sirius: Ça aller bien jusqu'au moment où j'ai du quitter mon mariage pour venir me battre contre toi.

Caroline P-M: Ah oui le mariage, avec une Weasley ! Franchement t'aurais pas pu trouver mieux !

Harry: Je ne te permets pas d'insulter nos amis !

Caroline P-M: Oh la ferme, je fais ce que je veux ! Et puis je n'ai plus l'âge de recevoir des ordres surtout venant de toi !

Drago: Parle mieux à ton père ! Tu nous fais de la peine à tous, Alissia n'est plus l'ombre d'elle même par ta faute.

Sur le visage de Caroline tous remarquèrent l'éclat d'amusement dans ses beaux yeux vert disparaitre pour laisser place à la tristesse. Mais elle reprit constance et lança un regard noir à son père.

Harry: Je suis désolé de t'apprendre que tu ne maitrises pas encore le masque de froideur made in Malfoy !

Les yeux de Caroline devinrent rouges, des vagues de magie sortirent de son corps.

Caroline P-M: JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS !!

Elle dirigea son bras vers une caisse en bois un peu plus loin, une décharge électrique sortie son bras et alla toucher la caisse qui explosa sur place.

Caroline: Pourquoi c'est la méchante qui porte mon prénom !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Caroline et Alissia qui se tenaient tranquillement et qui n'avaient pas sortie un mot depuis le début.

Caroline P-M: Pardon on se connait ?

Alissia: Elle, c'est Caroline Timmerman et moi je suis sa jumelle Alissia Timmerman.

Caroline P-M: Les sœurs Timmerman ! Ouwa je suis impressionnée, tout ça pour moi ! Ça me touche ! Bon moi j'y vais, j'ai à faire ! Je n'ai pas le temps de papoter avec vous. A plus !

Caroline transplanna et le champ de force disparu, il n'y avait eu aucun mort dans les deux camps, les mangemorts qui avaient été assommé c'était levés, avait annulé les stupéfix sur leurs camarades et avaient escortés les bléssés. Ils rentrèrent tous à Poudlard, Harry était choqué. Les yeux rouges de Caroline lui avaient fait plus peur que le reste, quand il avait regardé ses yeux il avait eu mal a sa cicatrice. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis qu'il avait tué Voldemort. Ce regard, ces yeux rouges, il les avaient déjà vu. Mais où ?

Voilà bonne lecture !


	13. Chapitre 3 Tome 2: Tragique !

Auteur:Pouet-Pouet

Titre:Les Anges De Veriter

Rating: T

Attention: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des** relations homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir** !

**CHAPITRE 3 / TOME 2**

La nuit, avec son ciel étoilé, sa fraicheur, ses mystères et tous les crimes qui y sont commis ! Dans une ruelle, une silhouette marchait tranquillement. Cette personne devait être une femme, on le voyait aux courbes de son corps. Elle était vêtue d'une cape, celle-ci était fermée juste avec une broche en or au niveau du cou, ce qui laissait voir la belle robe en soie noir avec par dessus un corsé avec des dentelles rouge. Ces chaussure était de grande botte en cuir noir. Ces cheveux était noir qui faisait ressortir son visage d'une pâleur inquiétante. Ces yeux étaient entourés de noir et ces lèvres étaient aussi rouge que du sang. Elle avançait tranquillement jusqu'au mur au fond de la ruelle. Au lieu de s'arrêter comme toute personne elle avança, mais au lieu d'être choquée, elle entra dans le mur. De l'autre côté elle avança dans les couloirs lugubres d'un manoir tout aussi lugubre. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle s'agenouilla devant le trône de Caroline Potter-Malfoy.

Caroline P-M: Oh Elina merci d'être venue aussi vite. J'ai une mission pour toi, une attaque au terrier Weasley ! Cette mission est risquée, Ginny Weasley est le chef des aurrors. Mais je pense que cette mission est à la hauteur des gens de ton royaume.

La bouche d'Elina se fendit en un sourire et deux belles canines apparurent.

Elina: Quand doit-elle être faite ?

Caroline P-M: Dès ce soir !!!

Au terrier, Ginny était en train de coucher Palmer dans son lit. Elle habitait toujours chez ses parents avec Théodore Nott son mari. Maintenent qu'il y avait Palmer c'était plus facile comme ça, car Ginny était le chef des aurrors et Thédore était lui même aurror donc quand ils partaient en mission et c'était Moly Weasley qui gardait Palmer. Ce soir tout était bien calme, Ginny et Théo travaillaient chez eux. Moly et Arthur regardaient la télé, celle-ci avait été installée par Ginny après qu'elle ai découvert cette invention chez les Potter-Malfoy. Soudain la télé se mit à grésiller puis à s'éteindre. Ginny qui avait entendu la télé faire un bruit bizarre releva la tête de son dossier. Elle regarda son mari qui lui aussi la regardait, d'un commun accord Théo monta voir Palmer, et Ginny sorti sa baguette, Moly et Arthur firent de même. Un grand boum retenti à l'étage, un bruit de chute dans les escalier attira l'attention de celui ci. Un corps tombât en bas de celui_ci, Théo il ne bougeait plus, il était juste étendu par terre. Ginny folle de rage et la peur au ventre courru dans les escaliers. Arrivée dans la chambre de son fils, elle vit un bébé sans vie nageant dans une marre de sang sur le palier. Mais aucun agresseur n'était sur les lieux. Elle hurla de détresse, puis elle prit Palmer et le reposa dans son lit tout en lui faisant un bisou sur le frond. Elle redescendit les escaliers, le temps qu'elle avait passer en haut avait permis aux agresseurs de tuer Moly et Arthur ; le désespoir l'envahit. Puis elle les vit, Elina était à la tête de la troupe, elle avança vers Ginny, celle-ci qui venait de perdre les êtres qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, ne fit aucune résistance. Elina planta ses canines dans son cou et elle la vida de son sang. Tous les vampires partirent de la maison, en laissant tous les corps sans vie. Le matin venu, une personne reprit ses esprit dans le terrier. En effet Théodore, n'était pas mort. Les vampires, pour une raison inconnu l'avais juste envoyer dans le mur ce qui l'avait fait dévaler les escaliers et perdre connaissance. Il tourna la tête et il vit juste en face de son visage, celui de sa femme, les yeux grands ouverts vide de vie. Il se releva et couru dans les escaliers, une fois dans la chambre de son fils, il glissa sur la marre de sang coagulé, et se retrouva couvert de sang. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit, c'est là qu'il vit le petit corps de son fils couvert de sa couverture, sur son visage le sang avait séché. Dans la maison une odeur de mort régnait. Théodore prit le corps de son fils dans ses bras.

Le quartier général de l'ordre du phénix avait changer d'emplacement, maintenant il se trouvait dans le manoir Malfoy. Les réunions se tenaient dans la grande salle a manger du manoir. Ce matin même, il y avait une réunion, tous les membres de l'ordre étaient présents il y avait aussi Caroline et Alissia Timmerman qui étaient entrées dans l'ordre le jour de l'attaque sur le chemin de traverse, les seuls absents était Moly, Arthur Weasley, Ginny et Théodore Nott. Les membres de l'ordre commençaient à s'inquiéter quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Théodore entra dans le salon, dans ses bras on voyait des couvertures et un bras qui en ressortait, un tout petit bras, Théodore était couvert de sang. Il avais les yeux plein de haine, prêt à commétre un meurtre. Harry couru jusqu'à lui.

Harry: Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Théodore: Ils les ont tués !

Harry regarda les couvertures, et c'est là qu'il vit que Palmer était mort. Il essaya de prendre le corps du bébé mais à peine avait-il touché les couverture que Théo sortit ça baguette et la pointa sur Harry.

Théodore: NE TOUCHE PAS A MON BEBE !!!! C'EST TA FILLE QUI A COMMANDITE ÇA !! DES VAMPIRES SONT ARRIVES !!! ILS ONT TUE GINNY, MOLY, ARTHUR ET MON TOUT PETIT GARÇON, MON AMOUR !!! ILS ONT TUE MON FILS PARCE QUE TA FILLE LEURS A DIT DE LE FAIRE !!!!!!!!!!!

Harry recula, Théodore ne contrôlait plus sa magie, elle devenait de plus en plus importante. La magie d'un sorcier est associée à ses émotions. Là, Théodore était sur le point d'exploser de rage. Les objets autour de la pièce commençaient à se soulever dans tous les sens. Alissia P-M avais entendu tout depuis sa chambre, elle déscendit les escaliers. Les portes de la salle de réunion étaient grandes ouvertes, elle voyais Théodore de dos couvert de sang. Une aura de magie rouge l'entourait empêchant toute personne de pouvoir l'atteindre. Alissia P-M savait que ses parents étaient dans cette pièce. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de contrôler Théodore. On ne pouvait pas le toucher, mais on pouvait faire en sorte de l'enfermer dans une sorte de bulle pour éviter à sa magie de tout casser et même de tuer. Alissia P-M depuis sa plus tendre enfance arrivait à créer des boucliers et des champs de force d'une grande puissance, sans baguette. Elle leva son bras et la dirigea sur Théodore. Elle prononça une formule dans une langue inconnue, une grande bulle qui devait être un champs de force ce créa autour de Théodore. Tous les objets retombèrent et Théodore se retourna pour voir la personne qui l'empêchait d'assouvir ça vengeance.

Théodore: ENLÈVE CE PUTAIN DE CHAMP DE FORCE, JE TE TUERAIS TOI ET TOUT LE MONDE !!!!! TA SOEUR A FAIT TUER MA FAMILLE ALORS LA TIENNE MÉRITE DE MOURIR AUSSI !!!

Alissia P-M: Oncle Théo calme toi, je sais ce qu'elle a fait j'ai entendu. Mais tu crois pas qu'on en souffre nous aussi, d'une parce qu'on aimait grand mère et grand père Weasley, tante Ginny et aussi Palmer !!! Et de deux parce que je te signale que la responsable est comme tu le dit si bien UN MEMBRE DE NOTRE FAMILLE !!!! TU CROIS QUE ÇA ME FAIT PLAISIR A MOI DE VOIR MA SOEUR JUMELLE ESSAYER DE TUER NOS PARENTS ET MÊME MOI !!!! CALME TOI MERDE, PEUT ÊTRE QUE C'ÉTAIT TA FEMME MAIS C'ÉTAIT AUSSI LA TANTE DE CERTAIN, C'ÉTAIT AUSSI LA SOEUR DE CERTAIN D'ENTRE VOUS !!! ON N'EST TOUS MALHEUREUX DANS L'HISTOIRE !!! Alors au lieu de s'énerver on va tous se calmer, alerter le bureau des aurrors et on va faire face au chagrin jusqu'au jour de la bataille finale !

Théodore s'était calmé, Alissia P-M relâcha sont champ de force. Elle couru dans les bras de Théodore et celui ci la serra de toutes ses forces tout en pleurant toutes les larmes de sont corps, Harry en profita pour prendre le corps de Palmer. Tout les Weasley pleuraient en silence la perte des membres de leur famille, mais le discours d'Alissia P-M les avait un peu calmer et tous attendaient le jour ou enfin ils pourraient tous se venger pour la perte d'un des membres de leur famille.

Dans un manoir lugubre:

Elina: La mission a été un succès !

Caroline P-M: Pas totalement !

Elina: Je vous demande pardon ?

Caroline P-M: Il reste un survivant, Théodore Nott a survécu !!! Je voulais que TOUT LE MONDE MEURT !!! Il doivent payer l'affront qu'ils m'ont fait !!! Il n'avait pas le droit de me parler d'elle !! ENDOLORIS !!!

Elina se tordit de douleur sur le sol, au bout de quelque seconde Caroline rompit le sort.

Caroline P-M: Excuses moi ! Tu peux disposer !!!

Elina sortie de la salle, elle n'était pas étonné du "excuses moi". Tous les mangemorts ont l'habitude d'entendre Caroline leur dire "excuses moi" après les avoir puni. Caroline punissait vraiment rarement et à chaque fois elle sexcusait. Elle n'avait jamais tué, les mangemorts pensaient qu'elle voulait se réserver pour la bataille. Mais il ne savait pas que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Caroline resta assis sur son trône elle contemplait d'un air absent le plafond noir de la salle du trône. Elle releva la tête, elle avait l'air fatigué, bizarre pour une personne qui restait assise sur son trône à donner des ordres à tout le monde. Elle avait les yeux vert à l'ordinaire ceux de son père et sa grand mère, elle les ferma et quand elle les ouvrit ils étaient devenus rouges. Un sourire malsain se plaça sur sa bouche. Personne à part elle était dans la pièce pourtant elle se mit à parler.

Caroline P-M: Ça fait 5 ans que tu essaies de me résister, regardes toi tu es fatigué laisses moi contrôler !! QUEUDVER !!!!!!!!

Un homme vieux et trapu apparu. Il ne craignait pas Caroline et Caroline le respectait. C'était le meilleur mangemorts, son bras droit ! Le seul restant de l'ancien temps !!!

Caroline P-M: Queudver mon fidèle serviteur, le plus fidèle ! Je crois que la gamine ne résistera plus très longtemps. Surtout que l'assacina de sa tante l'a anéanti ! C'est pour bientôt ! J'aimerais mon Queudver que tu me rendes un service !

Peter Pettigrow: Lequel maître ?

Il faisait maintenant nuit, dans le manoir Potter-Malfoy régnait le silence, apparemment tout le monde dormait. Quelqu'un réussit a entrer malgré la grande sécurité du manoir. Le lendemain les enfants partiraient pour Poudlard, mais pas que les enfants ! Harry était professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Drago , suite au départ en retraite de Severus Rogue, avait reprit le poste de professeur de potion. La personne s'avança, elle alla jusqu'au grand couloir et entra dans une chambre. Sur la porte de celle ci était marquer "Lily est Narcissa" il avança jusqu'au lit superposé. La personne se baissa pour arriver a auteur du lit de Narcissa qui était celui du bas. Il commença à soulever la couverture. Mais une voix froide et trainante retentit.

Lily: Tu bouges, t'es mort !

Il se releva et leva les yeux jusqu'au lit du haut, Lily tenait sa baguette toute neuve en joue prête à tuer la personne qui n'était autre que Queudver.

Peter Pettigrow: Bonsoir Lily Potter-Malfoy !

Lily: Ouais ouais salut, qu'est-ce que tu fou dans ma chambre sal mangemorts ? Tu étais venu tuer ma soeur jumelle ? Ou peut être nous deux ? Ou peut être simplement et tu venu nous enlever ? Ou discuter ? Alors j'attends !!!!

Peter Pettigrow: Je n'ai pas à te donner de justification sal gamine ! Et je vais te tuer !

Lily: Ça ça m'étonnerais ! PAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAA PEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEEEE !!!!

Pouet-Pouet


End file.
